Honor
by Hefster
Summary: The Ultimate honor lies in death, it's the highest Yautja commandment but Lex can't accept it. Rushing aboard the Yautja ship, an act of animalistic rage succeeds where pleas had failed, only to find herself consumed by an alien culture. Their punishment finds their lives unwillingly intertwined and to regain their taken honor, trust is only the first of many challenges that await.
1. Rejected

**Disclaimer:** The usual one that states I am just playing around in somebody else's sandbox, building my own little sandcastle.

Summary: The Ultimate honor lies in death, it's the highest Yautja commandment but Lex can't accept it. Rushing aboard the Yautja ship, an act of animalistic rage succeeds where pleas had failed, only to find herself consumed by an alien culture. Their punishment finds their lives unwillingly intertwined and to regain their taken honor, trust is only the first of many challenges that await.

**Honor**

**Chapter 01 – Rejected**

Lex stood at the edge of the ocean and watched the black nightmare that was the Xenomorph Queen vanish through the ice in a cacophony of hisses and screeches. Her heart pounded in her chest from the rush of narrowly escaping death once more and a relatively calm entered the ghost town that once was a whaling village. Even as the wintery cold bit at her face, Lex barely felt it as the adrenaline was still keeping her primed and ready for a potential further surprise. Lex spared the icy cold water below her one last glance before she turned around and began to look for her alien companion.

As her eyes wandered over the destruction surrounding her, a slither of fear coiled around her beating heart as Scar was nowhere to be seen. Quickening her pace and keeping her eyes constantly roving over the icy fields, her walk turned to a quick jog as she was passing the whaling village center.

"_Scar where the hell are you?"_ Lex questioned her mind as her feet carried her further away from the icy bluff where they had stood their last stand against the Alien Queen.

Her vision finally zeroed in on a prone form lying a short distance away from the cave in crater that had been created after the bomb had gone off deep beneath the ice to wipe out the infestation. Running towards what her mind had already deemed to be Scar, Lex fell to her knees as she reached him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Scar…" Lex softly spoke his nickname in the hopes of receiving a reaction from her companion.

She breathed a sigh of relief as Scar's eyes slowly opened and a pain filled trill rumbled deep from within his chest. A soft sad smile briefly flashed across Lex's face as she watched Scar spit up some of his neon-green blood. She wanted to help him, but with no knowledge of his physiology, Lex was degraded to be a helpless bystander as his life slowly dimmed. Hating herself for feeling so useless, Lex could only study his stomach wound that was caused by the Queen's tail. Unable to stop herself from comparing his injury to an identical one on a human, Lex knew it was hopeless without immediate medical help.

Helpless, tears edged at the corners of her eyes and she quickly took one of his massive hands within her own and moved it carefully to lean against her chest. "I am sorry," Lex whispered and almost choked on the grief that was welling up from the deepest pit of her stomach.

Scar's free hand slowly rose from the snow and as he tried to reach for her face, Lex realized that he couldn't quite reach her due to his waning strength. To help him, Lex leaned forward to edge closer and as she felt his calloused hand cup her face, she closed her eyes as his thumb gently tracing the markings on her cheek. Swallowing a sob, she felt the warmth from his hand on her face and in an attempt to show him how much he meant to her, she gently leaned into it.

"I am going to miss you," Lex mumbled as she bathed in his warmth and remembered the few moments of reprieve that they had shared inside the temple. The image of him roaring into her face sans his mask kept repeating inside her mindscape and Lex couldn't help from smiling weakly. _"So strong"_ Lex thought, _"So much pride."_

"…F…d" Scar growled in between another cough of blood.

"What?" Lex asked in surprise as her eyes shot open and landed upon his pain filled orbs that were slowly dimming.

"Friend," Scar rumbled again in very broken English and Lex couldn't help but give him a toothy smile.

"Friends," Lex repeated with a single nod of her head and almost jumped out of her skin as soft clicking and an electrical discharge reached her ears. Eyes instantly looked up at the form materializing in front of her and she quickly squashed the slither of fear and yelp of surprise that tried to escape from her throat.

"Oh," Lex mouthed in surprise at seeing not only the old looking alien that clearly was of the same race as Scar, but also watched in half-awe a massive ship along with more of the Hunters materialize in front of her. Hope soared through her as she quickly got to her feet to address the older looking Hunter.

"You have to help him. There is still time to safe him." Lex almost screamed in a hurry as she wildly gesticulated with her hands towards Scar and then to the ship.

Lex watched the older looking alien tilt his head in what she had seen Scar use multiple times, an expression she had attributed to them expressing their curiosity. And as four fellow Hunters stepped up and placed Scar on a stretcher and were moving him towards the ship, relief wiggled through the tight embrace of sorrow and fear that had held her heart in a violent embrace.

Lex suddenly found herself facing the older alien fully as he had stepped in front of her, blocking her path as her feet had unconsciously followed Scar towards the ship. Lex mentally frowned at the fact that she had apparently tried to follow Scar but was forced to give the old alien her full attention as he once more tilted his head as his eyes studied the markings on her cheek.

Lex's eyes wondered to the old alien's head and found the same mark as the one Scar and she wore and Lex instantly categorized the humanoid to be a superior to Scar, perhaps his father but definitely family. "Is… is he going to be alright?"

The alien trilled in amusement and held his spear out in front of him as if to offer it to her. _"A gift?"_ Lex mused as she eyed the spear and then the alien. A soft click followed as the spear shortened and collapsed in on itself. Studying the compact form of the spear, Lex realized that the old Hunter wouldn't leave until she accepted his gift. She slowly reached for it but froze before taking it into her hands.

"Is he… Are you…" Lex stammered as she looked past the alien and towards the ship. Frowning slightly at seeing Scar being casually carried towards the ship as if his wounds weren't major and Lex began to worry. "You… you are going to help him right?"

"H… honor… in… death," the humanoid growled.

"No," Lex whispered as her eyes grew wide and she tried to walk around the alien and run towards Scar, only to find the offered spear thrust in front of her once more.

"Take," the Hunter growled and Lex could have sworn that she heard a hint of irritation in between his growls and clicks as he formed the single word in her language.

Lex made eye contact, disobedience flashing within her brown orbs as she shook her head, "Not if it'll cost him his life."

"Take," the alien growled again, this time they were deeper, more aggressive.

"I won't," Lex replied and quickly ducked under his outstretched arm that held the spear. Running quickly towards the ship and the open landing dock, she suddenly found herself stopped in her endeavor to reach Scar, as two more Hunters materialized in front of her and grabbed her.

Finding herself lifted into the air by her arms, Lex started kicking and screaming as if possessed. "Let me go you monsters," She yelled in desperation. "If you don't want to help him, I will."

Clicks and growls where Lex's only response as she was being carried back towards the older alien that once more had his head tilted to the side as he watched the spectacle in front of him.

"Let me go," Lex bellowed and tried to free herself by controlling her frantic kicks. Aiming for the knee of one of the Hunter's that was carrying her, a satisfying grunt was her reward as her foot connected with its side. However, instead of letting her fall, the alien turned on her and let lose a bellow of anger, mandibles flaring in fury.

Lex couldn't help herself but tilted her head as if to mock him and muttered, "What makes you think that I am scared of that? I fought my way out of that damn tomb and killed the big bitch. Now let me go!"

Lex was suddenly unceremoniously dumped into the snow as she was once more facing the old Hunter. This time his eyes were looking towards the direction where once the old water tower had stood and not at her. Following his vision, Lex quickly realized that neither the old one, nor the two younger ones that had brought her back to him were paying her any attention as they seemed to be listening to the old Hunter's musings as he growled and trilled in contemplation. Seeing her chance, Lex got to her feet and her eyes fell upon a familiar container she had seen Scar use before. She quickly realized that she was looking at one of the med-kits the Hunter's usually carried and a plan was already formulating.

Using their distraction to her advantage, she dashed forward, slipped past the three Hunters, while swiping the med-kit at the same time and ran for her life towards the spaceship. A furious bellow lit up the snowy fields and Lex was praying to whatever deity was listening, to let her reach Scar safely and help him survive, since his own species were refusing help due to some twisted ideal of honor.

"Stop!" A single growl from the eldest Yautja froze the two Hunter's in their steps as they were going to give chase to Lex.

"But Elder," the one whose med-kit was taken trilled in disbelief. "She will bring great dishonor to Swift Spear by keeping him from _u'sl-kwe_ (final rest)."

"Let the _lou-dte kale _(child-maker) proceed," the Elder growled again and inhaled sharply as he clicked his mandibles together. "Paya must be at work tonight. Why else would a Ooman female bare the symbol of our Clan and show us defiance in order to protect a single Hunter?"

The two younger Hunter's lowered their heads and eyes to show their submission, "As you command Elder."

"Yes," the Elder trilled as his eyes studied the battlefield before him. "Cetanu must have been appeased by the battle with the kiande amedha (hard meat) Queen. Come, let us return to the ship and help the female in her endeavor to keep Swift Spear from enjoying his _u'sl-kwe_ (final rest)."

As the three Hunter's turned to join the rest of their clan inside the ship, Lex was already aimlessly running through the massive corridors as she desperately searched for Scar.

"Scar, where are you?" Lex whispered in fear and anger as she ran along another corridor that looked just like one of the many others' she had already used. Lex's imagination was running wild as she looked for her friend and defeat was slowly waning into her mind as she turned yet again into another corridor that seemed to lead her nowhere.

In her fear and anger, Lex bellowed his name in the hope of receiving any form of a response from him but was only met with silence and intriguing stares of the many Hunters that were studying her as she wildly ran within the ship.

"Damn it," Lex muttered in defeat as her running turned into a jog, only to stop altogether. Tears were running down her cheeks as she leaned against one of the corridor walls and slid down to her knees as she folded her arms over her head while still holding the med-kit. Quiet sobs escaped her as the last of her hopes crumbled to dust.

A pair of legs eventually stopped in front of and her Lex slowly lifted her head up, to see who dared interrupt her in her grief. Her eyes widened at seeing the old Hunter standing in front of her again. The spear he had offered her was attached to his back and his head was once again tilted in curiosity. In yet again broken English he ordered her to follow him, "Come."

Lex shook her head, "I am not leaving until I see him."

"Come," the Elder repeated and motioned with his hand.

"Will you bring me to Scar?" Lex asked as her thoughts instantly turned to the possibility of betrayal. "You won't force me away?"

"Come," the Elder insisted and began to walk deeper into the ship or what Lex hoped was deeper into the ship.

Scrambling to her feet, Lex jogged after the Elder as he took powerful long strides. They came to a t-intersection and the Elder turned right. The short corridor opened up into a massive room with a giant viewport on the far end that was currently showing a moving snowy white landscape. Lex frowned as she looked out the window from the entrance of the room but quickly forgot what she found disturbing about the outside view when the arm of the Elder pointed towards some stairs that lay snug against the walls of the room and were leading to some sort of balcony.

"There," the Elder clicked with his mandibles.

Lex didn't hesitate and instantly ran towards the stairs and took two large steps at a time as she rushed to the top. Upon reaching the upper level, she froze as she saw Scar lying on top of a table centered on the raised level with a perfect view out of the giant viewport. Hearing the Elder Hunter arriving besides her, Lex took a single hesitant step forward before breaking out into another mad dash.

She arrived next to her friend and with trembling hands propped the med-kit by Scar's head. Carefully placing her right hand over Scar's mouth, Lex closed her eyes and let go of a breath she had been unexpectedly holding as she felt a faint brush of air against the palm of her hand.

"He's still alive," Lex whispered in relief and quickly with trembling hands fumbled with the medi-kit. A storm of curses escaped her mouth as she fought with the small metal box, "How the hell does this thing open up?"

A soft trill of laughter next to her whipped her head towards the Elder. "How about some fucking help here?" Lex growled in frustration as her fingers once again slipped as she tried to pry the metal top open.

The old Hunter only shook his head in amusement and carefully grasped Lex's hands in between his own and with the experience of an old teacher, moved Lex's fingers against the sides of the metal box. Using his thumb, he lightly pressed into the lid and simultaneously pushed it away, while all the time carefully moving Lex's fingers with his own to teach her.

The med-kit popped open with a soft snap-hiss and Lex briefly looked at the old alien, "Thank you."

Her eyes studied the med-kit briefly and her brows crinkled in frustration as she was unable to identify anything that looked even remotely helpful to her. Another chuckle from beside her only worsened her irritation and she turned her anger and frustration at the only person that was around. "This isn't in the least bit funny. Either help me or shut the hell up."

The chuckling trills stopped abruptly and Lex's eyes widened as the Elder's mandibles flared dangerously. However, before Lex could even attempt to apologize, a sudden sound of tearing flesh and breaking bones was heard by both Lex and the old Predator. Their eyes moved towards Scar as the giant Hunter's upper body slightly shook and their eyes widened as they watched Scar's chest cavity suddenly push outward and with a shrieking shrill, the black form of a serpent poked out into the air.

"Motherf…" Lex yelled and her hands instantly snapped forward and wrapped around the tiny alien that was covered in Scar's neon-green blood as it screeched in victorious freedom. If asked what Lex was feeling at that very moment, she would have answered that her veins were suddenly on fire as a blinding rage tinted her vision red as she watched the chestburster emerge from Scar's chest.

A raging roar escaped Lex as she tightened her hold on the little serpent. She twisted her hands and with a satisfying snap, broke the chestburster's spine. However, still blind with rage, she took hold of the tail and started flocking the serpent against a metal beam that stood to her left. After several swings, the alien landed with a soft thud on the ground and Lex lifted her right foot high and slammed with all her might onto the head of the Alien.

As she lifted her foot for another pounding, a terrifying roar momentarily froze her in place. The roar was instantly followed by a painful grip on her shoulder and a strong tug. The pain that suddenly shot through Lex's shoulder pulled her out of her blinding rage and she quickly turned around and threw herself into the old Hunter's chest and a sorrow filled wail escaped Lex as she pressed her face into the Predator while muttering about the unfairness of it all.

**xXx**

Stunned, the Elder watched in disbelief as a kiande amedha fledgling emerged from the single Hunter the female Ooman was trying to safe. Astonishment followed instantly as the female's eyes turned ice cold as a roar escaped her tiny frame that shocked him to the core. Never before had he heard anyone other than his own race issue such a terrifying outcry. And apparently he still wasn't finished with being surprised by the tiny female as she reacted even before he could with her hands shooting forward and capturing the abomination that had spawned in between her small soft hands.

The violent display of the female as it utterly crushed the fledgling in between her weak claws made the Elder's heart skip a beat as a feeling of respect snaked its way into the picture he had formed of the woman. Quickly he added pride to that as well as the female voraciously ensured the demise of the abomination and an inkling of understanding dawned on him as to why this female was wearing the mark of the Clan. However, to clear his suspicion, the Hunter that had marked her would need to be questioned.

Coming to a decision, he quickly bellowed forth a mighty roar that would summon his warriors. He then approached the Ooman female and pulled her from the bloodlust she had succumbed to. Having to actually assert some force into his attempt of pulling her from the haze of rage, he once again questioned his defined image of the pyode amedha (soft meat), for he had never heard of their race to succumb to it this strongly, if even at all. And as the female threw herself at him, as her body shook from what appeared to be grief, he instinctively reacted and tried to comfort her as he would a female of his own race. Deep within him, plates of bones that were rarely used began to vibrate and the air surrounding him was filled with a gentle soothing purr.

The sound of heavy footfalls alerted the Elder of the arrival of his warriors' and as his shipmaster approached him, the Elder tilted his head forward in a show to give permission to come closer.

"You have summoned us Elder?" The honored warrior and shipmaster asked as he lowered his head and eyes in submission.

"Call for an immediate ship-wide search for kiande amedha (hard meat)," the Elder growled softly as he listened to the sobs from the female that was still leaning into him for support. "If it weren't for this female, the birth of a z'skvy-de (chestburster) of a kiande amedha u'darahje (hard meat abomination) would have gone undiscovered."

He watched the eyes of the shipmaster widen in shock but received an affirmative nod as the shipmaster's eyes fell upon the dead chestburster. "I'll lead the hunt myself Elder."

"Leave the abomination," the Elder mentioned as he saw the shipmaster approach the serpent corpse. "The female has claim to its trophy."

"As you command Elder," the shipmaster responded and turned towards the assembled warriors below and while doing so, manipulated several buttons on his wrist computer. He was quickly awarded with a high ping from his portable computer that signified he had opened a ship wide channel. "By the command of the Elder Bakuub (Strong Spear), an immediate kiande amedha hunt is to be conducted aboard this ship." Instantly roars of rage vibrated through the ship as the Predators began to tear apart the ship with their sensors looking for any unwanted stowaways.

"Where the hell is my nest brother?" the Elder growled in irritation.

"Ask for me and I shall appear," a Yautja that looked almost identical to the Elder appeared behind him.

The Elder turned to look over his shoulder and motioned to the prone form that was Scar. "Is he still alive?"

Confused at the question, the Yautja that was dressed in an informal light desert crème colored tunic moved besides the mentioned body. As his hands moved over the mouth to check for breathing, the questioned Hunter frowned as his lower mandibles flared, while the upper ones were pulled inwards. "He barely holds onto Paya's veil. Cetanu's hold on him is strengthening."

"Then deny Cetanu of this warrior's soul," the Elder growled. "I want you to heal him."

The Yautja looked at his leader, "You want me to heal this honored warrior? Elder, you will call forth Cetanu's wrath by denying him what's rightfully his."

"I do not believe Cetanu will have much to complain about brother," the Elder turned his speech more informal and less authoritative as he usually did when speaking with his nesting brother. "It is my belief that this warrior is blessed and watched over by Paya herself. For hadn't it been for this female, the discovery of the abomination would have gone unnoticed and brought eternal shame upon this Clan."

"As you command," the brother responded and signaled for several healer apprentices to immediately prep surgery.

"Do not fear for my honor brother," the Elder spoke up knowing that his nest brother was worried of the repercussions by denying a Yautja his earned death, for there was no higher honor than dying during a hunt. "The Council of Ancients' are a just embodiment of our race. No dishonor will befall our Clan."

"From your lips in Paya's ears," the Healer replied and briefly spared the woman a brief glance from afar. "Shall I take her along to the medical facilities? She is bleeding rather heavily from her injuries."

"C'jit (shit)," the Elder growled as he realized why the woman had suddenly fallen quiet. Quickly giving her a once over and seeing her losing a lot of blood from her hands, he lifted her still form into his arms.

His brother stepped up and pulled Lex out of the arms of the Elder, "I have her brother. Why don't you pick up the abomination and prepare the trophy so when the female wakes, you may present her with her small, yet honored trophy."

"Thank you," the Elder grumbled as he picked up the dead Xenomorph abomination that had been killed by Lex. "Contact me as soon as things changes with either the Ooman or the warrior."

"Of course Elder," the healer lowered his head in deference and quickly left the observation room to operate on the dying Hunter as well as patch up the fragile female in his arms.

Elder Bakuub stood vigilantly at the viewport and watched the majestic blue planet grow ever smaller as his ship was slowly leaving the star system to return to Yautja space. Shaking his head, he eyed the dead Xenomorph fledgling in his hand and briefly questioned Paya what would have befallen his Clan, had he prevented the female Ooman from invading his ship and convincing him to do the unthinkable, dishonoring a fallen Yautja by bringing him back from the clutches of the Black Warrior Cetanu.

"Paya will guide us and hopefully watch over you little warrior," the Elder trilled as he studied the shrinking blue planet that was the Oomans' homeworld.

**xXx**

Darkness – that was all that surrounded Lex as she opened her eyes. Not a single source of light could be seen as she was greeted with a solid wall of black. The cold claws of fear instantly slammed into her heart as it pounded away in her chest. Her pulse thrumming hectically away inside her ears, drowning out her terrified and labored breathing as her eyes darted violently back and forth. Closing her eyes in an attempt to shrug off the bone chilling fear, Lex carefully tasted the air with her nose, only to smell nothing.

Dejected, Lex wrote off her sense of sight and smell and carefully began to put one foot in front of another as she aimless stumbled through the blackness. Tripping over her feet, Lex yelped in surprise and fell even as she pushed her arms out in front of her in order to catch herself from impacting the ground face first. Cursing, Lex carefully pulled her legs under herself and slowly stood up. Briefly concentrating on the pounding pulse in her ears, she banished it into the back of her mind as she tried to direct her hearing to anything that could give a hint to where she was.

"Hello!" Lex frightfully called into the darkness only to hear an echo respond.

"_Shit!"_ Lex thought as the echo slowly diminished. "What the hell is going on?" She questioned herself quietly and uselessly turned several times around her own axis.

As fear clawed itself deeper into her heart and despair clouded her mind, thoughts of surrendering to the darkness were slowly suffocating her.

"_Why does this happen to me?"_ Lex asked herself and was shocked to receive an answer from her mind as the image of Scar roaring into her unflinching face banished the creeping cold from her soul.

"No," Lex growled in anger at her betraying thoughts. "Never give up! Never surrender!"

"_Thank you father,"_ Lex mentally thanked her deceased parent as she had repeated his famous words that he had uttered to her on his dying breath at the top of Mt. Everest. Finding new strength, Lex picked a direction at random and started slowly walking further into the darkness.

As what appeared to be hours past, Lex eventually paused as she still found herself surrounded by the pitch-blackness. Sighing and feeling thirsty, Lex's resolve began slowly fading once more.

"A kingdom for some light and water," Lex muttered and stretched her arms and back in an attempt to ease the tension that had been building up since waking up in this nothingness. Deciding to risk it once more, she cupped her hands around her mouth and inhaled sharply before letting everything out, "Hello! Is there anybody?"

As only her echo once again responded, Lex let her head drop to her chest and sighed. "Damn."

Suddenly her ears picked up on soft clicking and her head instantly snapped into the direction it was coming from and she couldn't believe her eyes as a soft cone of light slowly arose in the darkness. Eyes widening in elation, Lex quickly scrambled towards the source of light that appeared to be at quite a distance away. As she neared, a large humanoid shape stepped out of the darkness into the light and as it stood there, with its back towards Lex and his shoulders squared stiffly as if to keep vigilant watch, Lex's heart wished with all its might for that shape to be someone she knew, someone special – a friend named Scar.

Sweating from the sudden exertion, she hasted towards the waiting shape and as she stumbled into the cone of light, calmness flushed through her as she stood panting next to the familiar shape of a Hunter. Catching her breath as she stood hunched over with her hands resting on her knees, she eyed the alien next to her with a soft smile on her face. Recognizing the mask, Lex straightened and stepped in front of the humanoid with a bright happy smile.

"Scar," Lex whispered in fear to not break the spell and she watched as the head of the Hunter lowered slightly to study her. "You're alive."

She was greeted with a soft trill of acknowledgment and Lex anxiously watched as Scar's hands fingered with his helmet. She listened to the distinct snap hiss that signified he had interrupted the pressurization of his helmet and watched him slowly take it off. Giddy like a child, Lex couldn't wait to see his strong face again, couldn't wait to bathe in his expressional eyes, and watch his two upper mandibles click in curiosity as they always did when he studied her.

And as the silver mask was slowly lifted away from his face, Lex's hope filled eyes turned wide in panic and fear. Scrambling backwards, away from Scar, she suddenly found herself frozen place and watched in horror as Scar shortened the distance between them. Her eyes firmly locked onto the area that should have held Scar's visage but instead she was forced to look into the eyeless shape of a grown Predalien.

Lex's terrified scream was muffled as the Alien roared into her face, quickly swallowing her face with his own. She struggled desperately to get away from the abomination only to freeze rigid as she felt something slimy push down her throat and settle deep within her. And as quickly as she was captured, Lex was released and she could move again.

"W-why?" Lex stammered in fear as she fell to her knees and watched as the Predalien studied her with a tilted head that reminded her so much of Scar.

Another screech that reminded Lex of a cold lethal laughter rumbled forth from the massive alien in front of her. She watched in dreaded fascination as the alien began to shed Scar's frame as if it were a second skin and Lex realized that the real body of the Predalien was even more intimidating.

Questions, questions she knew she wouldn't get answers to, died on her lips as her chest suddenly painfully hurt. She could feel something pushing against her sternum, something strong and powerful, trying to free itself from the confines that were her chest and Lex instantly knew what fate awaited her.

"No, no, no…" Lex repeated several times only to end in a pained scream as her flesh and bones exploded outwards as a single lithe black head popped out and screamed a victorious screech into the darkness. Lex felt her soul slowly slipping, leaving her body and as her eyes became heavy, she looked up into the single light source above her and she suddenly felt her body being lifted up and dragged towards it.

Lex gasped in shock as her eyes flashed open and were immediately assaulted by a bright light that shone above her head. Feeling movement within her chest, Lex lifted her head to see one of the giant Hunter's that was Scar's species, hands deep within her chest cavity.

Lex wanted to scream but was overcome by a sudden pain within her throat that instantly forced her head to fall back onto the table she was lying on. Her entire body shook once as the Hunter was doing something within her and from the movement of his arms, Lex imagined that he was violently shoving something into her chest.

Tears ran freely from her eyes as her mind tried to understand what was happening to her. And as she continued to helplessly watch the alien abusing her body as it rummaged through her as if she was a box of lost and found items, Lex was slowly returning into her dark mindscape where a grown Predalien was waiting for her, all in an attempt to keep her sanity.

**xXx**

A soft gentle murmur was the first indication to Lex that she was slowly waking again. Still addled by sleep, she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Adrenaline slammed into her, shaking her violently awake as her eyes landed on the humanoid alien, who had cut her open the first time she had woken up.

Lex screamed in fear and tried to get away from the alien and without knowing where she was going, she suddenly found herself weightless as she was falling from the table she was lying on. She impacted what she assumed to be the cold metal flooring of the ship and a rush of air escaped her lungs as she landed on her side. Crawling as quickly as she could away from the alien, she failed to realize that nobody was attempting to stop her; and as Lex backed away into a corner, her frightened eyes quickly scanned the room for any signs of danger. Fixing her vision upon the alien, she watched as his head was tilted while studying her. Confusion was clearly written across his mandibles as they flexed uncontrollably.

"What did you do to me?" Lex wanted to shout but could only get out several croaks as she found her throat parched and in extreme pain. Her hands instantly went to feel her throat and her eyes widened even further as her face paled as her fingers traced fresh new vertical scars that went along her entire throat.

"_What the hell did they do to me?"_ Lex choked in her mind as her trembling hands slowly went to lift her shirt as she remembered her nightmare in which she had birthed a black serpent. However, her hands froze as she realized that she was completely naked.

"No, no, no…" Lex rasped again as she look down at herself. A fresh pink scar traveled from her belly button up to her throat and a case of nausea overwhelmed her at the implications. Her imagination was running wild for she was certain that it had been a nightmare, however, as her mind froze on the terror of the situation, Lex almost missed when the Hunter asked her a question.

"W-what?" Lex stammered at last as her fingers fearfully traced the fresh new scar.

"Do not fear little one," the Hunter warmly offered. "I must apologize. Your physiology is vastly different of our own and I was afraid I would unintentionally harm you when I tried to fix your hands, therefore, I deemed it necessary to sedate you."

"You speak English?" Lex asked dumbly. "Wait, what was wrong with my hands?" She asked and looked at them but at first glance didn't see anything wrong with them.

"Turn them over," the Hunter spoke.

Lex did as she was told and hissed in shock when she saw her palms shredded by pink scars. Tears welled up once more, "How… what happened?"

"You killed an u'darahje (abomination) with your bare hands," the alien explained.

Images briefly flashed in front of Lex's eyes as she remembered what she had done to the chestburster that had tried to escape out of Scar's chest. Her thoughts instantly went to her friend, "W-what happened to Scar? Is… is he alive?"

"The one called Swift Spear is recovering in the next room," the Hunter growled lightly and pointed towards a door to her left. "But more importantly, how are you feeling? Are you experiencing any symptoms? Is everything working as it should be? Are you suffering any Headaches perhaps?"

Lex's alarm bells instantly became alert at the questioning and her hands went up to her head to see if anything had been changed as she clearly remembered having that alien's claws inside her. Finding a small patch of missing hair right behind her ears, Lex's eyes briefly widened, only to narrow in anger at the doctor. _"Or whatever he is," _Lex finished quietly in her mind.

"What did you do to me?" Lex seethed in annoyance as her fear was pushed to the back of her mind.

"I regret that I had to perform several invasive surgeries in order to protect your life," the healer replied as he pointed with a clawed finger at her large scar on her chest.

Lex's left arm consciously covered her breasts and she quickly pushed her legs together to keep some form of modesty. "What," she swallowed in part fear and curiosity. "What did you have to do?"

"I feel foolish," the Hunter answered and Lex could hear some level of regret in his voice. "I had forgotten about your species inability to breathe our atmosphere for an extended period of time. You were suffocating as I mended your hands and had to act fast. Luckily our technology allows us to implant a small device within your lungs that filters our atmosphere, making it breathable for you without the need of a hunting mask."

"Was that when I woke up?" Lex asked and received a small nod of confirmation. "Then what about my throat… and the back of my head?"

The Hunter sighed as he briefly looked towards a computer screen. "Have you not realized that we are holding this conversation in Yautja?"

Lex blinked several times in surprise, "We what?"

"To ensure optimum conversation and keep miscommunication to a minimum, I felt it necessary to implant another small device within your throat that would be able to read the vibrations from your vocal chords and translate them into our language automatically. At the same time, two more devices were installed behind each ear canal that would translate our speech to yours." The healer briefly paused as he studied Lex. "Are you not satisfied with this development? Does it not make it easier for you?"

"No, I mean yes," Lex corrected quickly. "I am sorry this is quite a lot to take in. So I am speaking your native tongue now?"

"Indeed."

"Um… what happened to my clothes?" Lex finally asked after an awkward lull in their conversation.

"Neither I, nor my apprentices had any idea how to remove your soft protective armor from your body and were therefore forced to cut them off of you. I apologize for our inexperience with human armor," the healer stated offering a short bow of his head as an apology.

"Oh," Lex muttered. "Well can I get something to cover up though? I am not cold," Lex quickly added as she watched the alien's head tilt in curiosity again. "However, for my species, we prefer to be covered up and… well… at least some parts…" Lex rambled and fell silence as her cheeks flared up in embarrassment.

"Peculiar," the healer muttered as he watched the shift in temperature in Lex's face. He turned away from her and walked towards a small counter and opened one of the overhanging containers. Lex watched as the alien pulled out two pieces of what appeared to be leather and placed them onto the table Lex had woken up on. "I hope this satisfies your need to cover up. I apologize if this isn't satisfactory to your wishes; however, our hunting ships are rarely equipped for female needs."

"I am sure I can manage," Lex smiled still embarrassed. She quickly got up from the floor and walked towards the table while still trying to cover herself up with her arms and hands. "Could I get some privacy?"

"Privacy?" the alien asked in surprise and Lex wondered whether this species even understood the meaning of said word. Lex knew that they apparently loved to get into your face, so privacy might be a foreign concept to them.

"Yes, um… just if you could wait outside for a few minutes and leave me alone," she added helpfully and received a quick nod of affirmation. "Thank you," Lex added as the healer exited the room.

Taking a quick look at the garments that were in front of her, Lex quickly realized that the Hunters appeared to have an entirely different definition to clothing than she had. Holding two identical pieces of leather garments in her hands, Lex couldn't help but snort. Here was a technologically advanced space fairing race that loved to fight terrible monsters and they apparently would wear a few scraps of leather that would only cover up their privates to a bare minimum. Sighing Lex quickly took the first garment that could be described as a loincloth and tied the two flaps around her waist so that one would cover her front, while the second flap would barely cover her derrière.

Making sure the strings of leather that connected the two pieces were secured around her and holding, Lex quickly confronted the second garment and wondered how she could manipulate that one to protect her modest chest from the curious stares of the Hunters. Deciding in cutting the garment apart, Lex briefly looked around the room and took hold of what appeared to be a scalpel. Quickly freeing both flaps from the connecting strings, she took hold of the wider of the two flaps and cut small holes into the top two corners. Threading the thin leather strips through each hole and securing them by tying a thick knot at the end, she lifted the piece in front of her and quickly adjusted for the proper height and maximum amount of cover. Guiding the two leather strings to the back of her neck, Lex finished by tying them together and her make shift leather cover bra was finished.

Moving towards one of the many reflective surfaces, Lex observed her clothes and shook her head in disbelief. "I look like a cave woman," she muttered dejectedly and twirled once to see how much movement would reveal her body. Seeing that the leather barely moved, Lex immediately felt more comfortable knowing she was covered enough to not feel overly embarrassed.

Estimating that she probably took long enough, she walked towards the door the healer had left through. She had to fight her hands from nit picking at her new outfit as she still felt self-conscious but luckily found a prompt distraction as she realized she was bare footed, yet the metal beneath her was relatively warm and comfortable. Wondering about the implications, she promised herself to ask the doctor immediately.

She stood in front of the closed door and wondered why it wasn't opening. She remembered when her eyes fell upon a small button that the doctor had pushed as he had exited the room to give her some privacy. Repeating what she had seen, the door hissed open and Lex stumbled backwards in surprise as the doctor stood mere inches in front of her. _"Creepy,"_ Lex thought.

"Does the clothing satisfy you?" the alien asked immediately as he inspected her tiny form.

Lex nodded, "It's different that's for sure but for now it should suffice. Thank you."

"Very well," the alien responded and stepped past her as he entered the room. "My nest brother will be with you shortly and answer any questions that you may still have. Until he arrives, feel free to explore the room."

"Thank you," Lex bowed and began to slender throughout the room as she took in the many strange instruments. Her eyes briefly flashed to the doctor to see whether he was wearing any covering over his feet but found them to be bare just like hers.

Nodding in understanding mostly to herself, Lex eventually stopped in front of the door the doctor had indicated Scar was behind. She briefly wondered if she was allowed to see him but went against her better judgment and simply pushed the small button that would open the door. Lex heard a short buzzer as the door didn't budge.

"I am afraid I can't let you see Swift Spear yet," the doctor responded from across the room.

"Why is that?" Lex asked as she turned towards the alien.

"He has yet to wake from his operation."

"Will Scar… I mean will Swift Spear survive?"

"He will live," the doctor replied and stopped as the other door opened and Lex saw the old Hunter that had first tried to keep her away from Scar, only to lead her to him later, enter.

"Hello," Lex greeting him timidly.

"The same to you little one," the Hunter offered and came to halt half way towards Lex. She watched his head tilt to his side and Lex slowly began to wonder if the species had perhaps a weak neck. She swallowed a snort at the ridiculous thought but couldn't hide her smirk.

"So…" Lex said as her eyes looked at everything but the Hunter. "What happens now?"

* * *

**A/N:** Thoughts? Suggestions? Flames? Praise?


	2. Taken

**A/N:** Hello everyone and thank you for reading, fav'ing, alerting, and reviewing. I have re-written this chapter three times and somehow it still feels a bit wrong to me but I have given up on trying to figure out what is bothering me. At this point I am hoping it is my imagination, however, if you figure it out, let me know.

**Previously on Honor:**

…

Nodding in understanding mostly to herself, Lex eventually stopped in front of the door the doctor had indicated Scar was behind. She briefly wondered if she was allowed to see him but went against her better judgment and simply pushed the small button that would open the door. Lex heard a short buzzer as the door didn't budge.

"I am afraid I can't let you see Swift Spear yet," the doctor responded from across the room.

"Why is that?" Lex asked as she turned towards the alien.

"He has yet to wake from his operation."

"Will Scar… I mean will Swift Spear survive?"

"He will live," the doctor replied and stopped as the other door opened and Lex saw the old Hunter that had first tried to keep her away from Scar, only to lead her to him later, enter.

"Hello," Lex greeting him timidly.

"The same to you little one," the Hunter offered and came to halt half way towards Lex. She watched his head tilt to his side and Lex slowly began to wonder if the species had perhaps a weak neck. She swallowed a snort at the ridiculous thought but couldn't hide her smirk.

"So…" Lex said as her eyes looked at everything but the Hunter. "What happens now?"

* * *

**Honor**

**Chapter 02 – Taken**

Lex was sitting at the edge of the operating table she had woken up on. Her legs were dangling freely beneath her as her arms were wrapped around herself in an attempt to ward of her growing fears as she continued to listen to the older Hunter before her.

"_I can't believe they refuse to let me return to Earth," _Lex thought dejectedly. _"How is it my problem that I know _too much_? I didn't ask for any of this."_

"I am sorry," Lex finally exploded as she interrupted the alien as she was having issues following him. "This is going way too fast for me right now…"

Lex fell quickly silent as she watched the Hunter's mandibles flare in anger. However, before she could apologize for interrupting, the humanoid shook himself before suddenly bowing his head in an apology.

"I feel I must apologize to you young one," the Hunter trilled. "I sometimes forget that I have the tendencies to go on for a while."

"Errr…," Lex said as her eyes quickly darted back and forth as she yelled at her brain to engage and join the conversation that they seemed to finally have started. "And I feel I must apologize for interrupting you." She paused as a small frown played across her brow as she thought about the Hunter's previous aggressiveness about being interrupted. "Am I to assume that it is considered rude to interrupt someone in your culture?"

The Hunter clicked with his crablike protrusions that Lex had accredited to them showing deep thought. "You are partially correct young one."

Raising a single eye brow in receiving only a semi-satisfying answer, Lex decided to start asking questions, hoping to clear any confusions she might have, while also clear up any potential misunderstandings.

Looking into the old Hunter's eyes, Lex briefly wetted her lips with her tongue before firing off the first of her questions. "Okay, to make sure that I understood you properly, your name is Bakuub, which stands for Straight Spear and you are the most senior Yautja, which is what your race is called, on this ship?"

"That is correct," Bakuub replied. "My rank among our clan is that of Elder."

"Stop right there," Lex interrupted again. "This is what I don't understand, why do you say _our_ clan?"

The Yautja tilted his head in curiosity, "You are part of this clan young one. That mark on your cheek is proof of your honor in achieving the rank of Blooded, an honored rank among many honored ranks set forth through the ancient times by Paya herself. You have been adopted into the clan with your kill against the kiande amedha (hard meat) and the Singing Blades Clan is now your family."

"But," Lex paused as she tried to process the information. A warm feeling of pride rushed up from the pit of her stomach and she was wondering why her heart felt like it was singing from the praise. "I don't understand," Lex finally breathed. "I am not Yautja. I am just a woman that somehow got extremely lucky and managed to survive."

"You are Yautja now," the Elder responded. "Wear your new status proudly young one."

"Lex," she finally replied with a hint of irritation. "My name is Alexa Woods. However, everyone ends up calling me 'Lex'."

"As you wish…" the Elder tasted her name briefly before nodding his acceptance. "Lex."

Lex mentally nodded in acceptance and relief to be finally called by her name. Outwardly, she had tilted her head in curiosity again as she studied the Elder before her. Inhaling sharply, as if she had come to a decision, Lex continued with her questions.

"I am going to go out on a limb here," Lex started and a look of concern crossed her face. "And please do not take my next questions as an offense, however… well… damn…"

"Speak young one," the Elder interrupted her after she had fallen silent again.

"_Lex damn it! My name is Lex, not young one," _Lex chided the Elder in her mind. _"Damn woman, just ask him your questions already. Don't be a chicken, you've come this far already."_

"Um…" Lex sighed and brushed her hand through her hair. "Since I am considered to be Blooded… What are the other ranks? And I imagine, since you are an Elder, interrupting you would be considered rude, since I guess my rank is lower than yours?"

"Speaking to someone above your rank is not frowned upon. If spoken to, one must await permission to speak." The Elder offered before continuing. "Among the Yautja culture, we have seven ranks. Upon completion of training, the pups will gain the rank of Unblooded. Unblooded Yautja have not yet completed their kiande amedha chiva (hard meat hunt) and gained the Mark of the Clan. The Unblooded are the lowest of the honored ranks amongst the Yautja."

"_Unblooded are below me and do not carry the markings of their clan," _Lex paraphrased in her mind. _"They are below me in status, but what does that mean?"_

However, before Lex could ask, the Elder continued. "Once a Yautja achieves their first hard meat kill, they gain the rank of Blooded. These make up the majority of the Yautja culture. Following the Blooded rank, we have the Elite rank. To gain this rank, the Yautja is required to present the skull of a hard meat queen to the Clan Council. Elite Yautja are also elevated into positions of Leadership amongst their respective clans."

"_Wait… shouldn't Scar and I be of the Elite rank then? We did kill a queen if what the Elder told me earlier is true," _Lex thought carefully as she continued to listen to the Yautja before her.

"Elder, the rank I carry, is a rank of respect among the Yautja. Elders are the ruling class within the clan and only one Elder may carry the rank of Clan Elder. He is the oldest and most experienced Elder and only upon his death or retirement is a new clan leader elected. To gain such a rank, one must attain a minimum of three queen skulls and participate and complete in three hard meat hive cleansings. The hives must contain at least 300 hard meats and no less. Once completion of the requirements, the Yautja may join their clan as an Elder or with the blessings of the Council of Ancients may create their own clan."

"Council of Ancients?" Lex questioned and her eyes went wide as she realized she had spoken out of turn. "Sorry."

"The Council of Ancients consists of the twelve oldest Yautja and all have the rank of Adjudicators." Elder Bakuub rumbled, ignoring Lex's interruption. "The Council of Ancients resides at Yautja Prime and watches over our race. Their involvement as a council with our society is kept to a bare minimum. They convene only when a foreign threat to our race is discovered. They can unite the Clans and lead them against a common enemy, or if there is a dispute between clans, the Council of Ancients will mediate to prevent undue widespread of the dispute towards other clans. However, if the Council of Ancients does not meet on Yautja Prime, the individual members exert their roles of Adjudicators instead." The Elder Bakuub paused and briefly shifted his weight to get more comfortable. "There are three ways for a Yautja to earn the rank of Adjudicators. The first, an Adjudicator needs to have the rank of Clan Elder and have completed at least five hive cleansings. The second, a Yautja may be risen to the rank of Adjudicator by the Council of Ancients when a Yautja has collected the skulls of at least 1000 Bad Bloods. The third method is for the Council of Ancients to recognize the Elite Predator's achievements and skills by having trained the Young for a minimum of ten cycles and at least three of his trainees must have gained the rank of Clan Elder to be considered gaining the rank of Adjudicator. Methods two and three have so far never been used."

"I can see you are bursting with questions Lex," the Elder spoke up as he saw the female Ooman shift on her table. "However, I am not quite finished yet and for future benefit, a single cycle represents approximately fifty of your human years."

Lex's eyes bugged out and her mind instantly went to Scar as she tried to figure out how old he was but was pulled out of her mind as the Elder continued. "Bad Bloods are Yautja that no longer follow the path of Paya and have become criminals and are to be hunted by all Yautja without any discrimination. They are the criminals in our society and have no honor. It is the Adjudicators main task to hunt Bad Bloods, help in training the Young, and keep order among the Yautja race. They are in essence our law enforcement. Lastly, the rank of Retiree is given to those Yautja that have become too old or injured to continue the Hunt."

Lex realized she was given permission to speak as the Elder had fallen silent. Swallowing, to moisten her throat, Lex gathered the questions in her mind and started to ask and quickly decided to stick to the more important questions. "Elder Bakuub, how would I approach someone above my status? How would I address him? Am I even allowed to address them or do I have to wait to be recognized first? What about Yautja below my rank?"

"You may address any Yautja above your stations by their rank and name or if you are unfamiliar with the Yautja, a simple recognition of their honor is sufficient." The Elder answered and briefly looked thoughtful. "Yautja below your status have to show your rank proper respect, otherwise you may speak to them as you like. If they do not show you proper respect, ignoring them would be a slight against their honor and they would be free to challenge you for your failure to reprimand them. However, as you are a child bearer, they may not challenge you."

Lex frowned at the unique description the Elder had used to describe her status as being of the female kind. "Why am I not allowed to be challenged?"

"In Yautja culture, our females are a representation of Paya. They breathe life into our race and are responsible for its continuation. They protect the young and old and even though all females are trained in the art of the hunt, only a rare few decide to pursuit the honored rank of Blooded. The females are ruled by their own Council and clan boundaries do not exist for them. They look for the strongest sire in our race to continue their lineage and ensure the continuation of our race, to achieve this, they look for sires in all Yautja clans. In a sense, the Yautja race is segregated but the word of the High Matriarch is law and followed by all Yautja, even by the Council of Ancients."

"What happens to the females that decide not to partake in the hunts?" Lex asked in curiosity.

"Those that do not wish to partake in the kiande amedha chiva (hard meat hunt) are known as breeders," the Elder replied. "They spent their time amongst the many clans and sire offspring whenever they can. Amongst the females, it is the highest honor and only those with the rank of Blooded are considered more desirable than the regular breeders."

"Whoa! Hold on there," Lex interrupted. "You need to explain that part a little bit more. Does… does this mean that I am considered more desirable by your race to do what… pump out kids, just because I have slain a hard meat?"

"That is indeed correct," the Elder responded with a tilted head. "Many Yautja will want to mate with you."

"W-wha… t-th…," Lex stumbled as she rubbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Is that even possible? Can I even breed with a Yautja? Aren't we too different? And do I even have a say in all of this?"

"You may reject any advances," the Elder offered. "And only the High Matriarch would know if Yautja and Oomans can copulate, for it is her that can only offer you that reassurance by checking the holy scriptures of births."

"Okay good… so… um… I don't have to mate with anyone? I am free to choose?"

"I do not understand your reluctance to mate? It is a great honor for a female to be sought out by many Yautja and with each successful mating, the female's honor only grows."

"But humans… well… we tend to mate," Lex cringed at the word but quickly continued. "We mate for life."

The Elder looked suddenly stumped and Lex wanted to ask what was wrong when suddenly the Predator before her burst out into roaring laughter. "Lex, life mates are uncommon amongst us, yet not unheard of."

"Oh," Lex muttered. "Wait but... no, I guess it does make sense..." She mumbled and quickly fell silent as she tried to understand this particular and in her mind, insane cultural belief.

"Fear not Lex," the Elder spoke up after having recovered. "Even among my race you are a special female, for never before has a female helped in slaying a kiande amedha queen. If the Council of Ancients so chooses, your honor will be raised closer to the level of the High Matriarch for your kills on the icy landscape of your planet. Choice is never going to be taken away from you. Only your duty to the Clan and all Yautja is expected."

"Great," Lex muttered sarcastically. "Then why can't I go back home to Earth?" She grumbled as she had completely missed the part of gaining further honor for her queen kill. Her mind was still whirling around and as she tried to cope with the entire mating issue. "Why am I dragged away from my home against my will? And why am I so damn special?"

The Elder rose to his full height and Lex instantly shrunk to make herself look smaller than she already felt, "I have given you the choice to leave. I had honored your achievement on that icy island, yet you did not want it. You Lex ignored it and joined us aboard this very ship of your own free will."

"I… I know but," Lex whispered fearfully but was interrupted.

"You know nothing Ooman," the Elder was growling in sudden anger. "You have boarded my ship in ignorance. You have prevented an honored warrior from gaining the highest honor by letting him join Cetanu. And if it weren't for your kill of the hard meat queen and the abomination, I would have skinned you alive. You will stand in front of the Council of Ancients and await their judgment and you will honor their decision, for I will not allow you to besmirch the honor of my clan any further. You are Yautja now."

With those words, the Elder left Lex to her thoughts as he stormed out of the medical bay in obvious anger.

"Way to go Lex," she finally muttered after having overcome her shock and surprise. "Why don't you piss him off some more? It's not like you can go anywhere else and ignore all of this."

"I have to say you're taking all of this rather well," the Healer interrupted her thoughts.

Lex yelped in surprise and almost fell off the table at the surprised voice behind her. Quickly turning around, her eyes landed on the Yautja healer that had patched her up. "You're still here?" She asked as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"I had never left," the Healer nodded and walked around the table to stand in front of Lex. He pulled out a small weird looking tool and was holding it over Lex's head. "If I may be so blunt, I would have expected you to react differently to all of this information, especially to the facts that you are most likely never going to return to your home planet as well as realizing your breeding status with our race."

Lex smirked as she watched the healer with the strange device. "I guess I am doing a pretty bang up job in repressing that information. Elder Bakuub just said it quite clearly of what he expects of me and I'd rather not disappoint him too much. I am sure I'll find time for a thorough freak-out eventually."

"Well your wounds are healing exceptionally well," the Yautja responded as he studied a small screen that was to Lex's right side.

"May I ask you some more questions?"

"You may," the Healer responded and quickly took hold of Lex's arm, only to stick a needle into her and draw some of her blood for further testing.

"Elder Bakuub mentioned that a Hunter could attain the rank of Elite by killing a hard meat queen. If that is the case, how come Scar and I only have the rank of Blooded?"

Lex watched the healer pause briefly as if in thought, "An excellent question and I will answer it by asking you a question in return. Where is the trophy? Where is the Queen's skull to show your achievement? And remember, only one of you may lay claim to the skull, so who was it that landed the killing blow?"

"Ah," Lex said aloud as she realized that the queen's skull would probably be unrecoverable as they had sunk the queen in the Arctic Ocean. Frowning, Lex watched the healer continue to manipulate the instruments. "How would one recognize a Bad Blood?"

The healer chuckled lightly and spread out his mandibles in amusement. "The ones trying to kill you and take your skull as a trophy will be Bad Bloods. Our honor forbids us to hunt and slay females unless they attack us first. And your Mark of Honor will also give you protection amongst our race for you are now part of it. The same rules of honor now apply to you."

"Okay, what are those rules?"

"Our culture is built around the hunt and stalking of dangerous prey. Worthy prey, those that challenge us, receive the honor of becoming our trophies. The more trophies a Yautja has, the more honor has he achieved. We do not hunt females, the old, or the sickly unless they attack us first. Never may we kill a female with child and unarmed prey is considered not to be honorable."

"Okay, so what is the ultimate prey to your culture?"

"Our culture Lex," the healer corrected her. "You are now part of us. The sooner you accept that, the fewer problems you will run into. And to answer your question, the hard meats are considered to be the ultimate prey. However, these past two cycles, the soft meats of your planet have been increasingly becoming more honorable."

"Soft meats?" Lex asked in perplexity.

"The Ooman race is what we call soft meats and due to your increasing intelligence and your ability to adapt quickly to dangerous situations, your standings has strengthened in becoming the perfect prey."

"Humans? You hunt humans?" Lex asked in bafflement only to see him nod. She sighed in defeat. "I shouldn't even be surprised. This actually makes all sense now. The sudden appearance of a pyramid below the ice of Antarctica… You practically lured us there so we could be hunted as well as being used for your hard meat chiva."

"We call the event of a warrior attaining the rank of Blooded as the 'Rite of Passage'. You should rest Lex," the Healer offered as he watched her slowly retreat into herself upon the latest revelation. "You still require more time for recovery."

"Please, one more question," Lex asked as she watched the Healer already walk towards the exit of the medical bay she was staying in.

"Very well, you may ask one more question."

"I think you're probably the best Yautja to ask right now," Lex started as she studied the Hunter and healer before her, all the while chewing on her lower lip in nervousness. "With your medical expertise, is it possible for me and a Yautja… well… can we mate successfully?"

Lex could have sworn he heard the healer sigh but she was glad, albeit worry was eating her insides as she waited for his answer. "Elder Bakuub already told you that the High Matriarch is the only one that could give you a definite answer to your question but to appease you, yes, medically speaking it is possible. I do not know how difficult it would be for you, let alone how it would affect you, but with our technology, it is a possibility. Now rest, I'll see you in a few hours."

"Well shit," Lex muttered as one of her newest and worst fears was proven correct. "Wait," she shouted before the healer could leave. "Has… has there ever been a case for a female to not mate?"

A sudden darkness overcame the healer and Lex wished she hadn't asked that particular question. "A female not willing to mate and perform her duty to our race as set forth by Paya herself is considered a Bad Blood and is killed instantly for going against all of our beliefs."

"Double, no triple shit," Lex groaned as the healer left her alone. Rubbing her temples as she felt a headache growing, Lex lay back and closed her eyes. Muttering to herself, she attempted to massage the headache away. "Okay my priorities definitely are not to piss off the Elder, find a way around mating without becoming a Bad Blood, to stay alive, talk to Scar and beg him for help after he is awake, and somehow not show fear to this Council of Ancients."

Lex chuckled irately, "I think I am losing it. This certainly isn't funny at all, yet somehow I can't help myself from finding all of this amusing."

**xXx**

"Really? I can finally go see Scar?" Lex asked in surprise as the Healer turned to her and told her of the wonderful news. "Finally, something to do besides staring at your fascinating instruments. It has been days of being cooped up inside here and I am sure you are also quite thankful for not being bothered with further questioning on my part."

The healer laughed, "Lex, having you here has been a most welcome change to my daily routine and answering your many questions. I would also like to say that I am impressed with how well you have been adapting to your new culture, but you really do require some more appropriate clothing." The Healer threw in as an afterthought as he saw the single pair of leather clothing she had, slowly coming loose on her frame from overuse.

"I wouldn't say I have adapted but rather pointedly ignored everything as best as I could and to just go with the flow," Lex replied with a smile which was replaced at looking at her loin cloth and modified chest cloth. She quickly tightened her leather straps that held everything together, "I am sure all of this will catch up to me very soon."

"_Probably as soon as I stand in front of this Council,"_ Lex finished in her mind and quickly dropped to the floor beneath her. "Well I am off to talk to Scar."

Lex quickly rushed towards the door she wasn't allowed to enter up until now and upon reaching it, watched as the doors slid apart to give her entrance. Her face, a perfect mask of happiness but her gait betrayed her nervousness as she entered Scar's room. _"I wonder what he's going to say. Is he going to be happy to see me?"_

"Scar?" Lex gently called out into the semi dark room. She stepped deeper into the chamber and slowly inched forward towards a table on which a massive form was resting. Machines were quietly whirring and beeping as they watched over the hulking form before her. "Scar, it's me Lex. Are you awake?"

Lex's question was answered with a weak trill and her face immediately lit up with a wide smile. Pushing a button that she had learned would lower the table further to the ground so she could have a better view, Lex anxiously awaited the few seconds that it took for Scar to be low enough for her to easily look at him.

And as the table stopped, her eyes slowly moistened from happiness as she studied Scar's tired but also surprised eyes. She carefully placed her right hand on his lower arm as she reached for his face with her left one. "Hi," she almost choked on her happiness. "I missed you."

"Lex," he growled and she could tell he was still exhausted from his injuries. Lex's eyes briefly flashed to his upper and lower torso and saw the two sets of massive scars that crisscrossed and drew sickly images that resembled twisted spider webs on his exotic hide.

"What?" Lex asked him as she had heard him say something but had missed it as she had studied his scars that he had received from the fight with the queen, as well as the abomination chestburster. "I am sorry but I admired your new scars," Lex offered with a hint of embarrassment. "They are quite… well fascinating."

Scar chuckled, yet to Lex it sounded more like a weak choking. "Lex," Scar said her name again and she drew closer as his voice had fallen quieter. "Sh… should have let me die."

Lex's eyes grew wide in shock, "Wh… what? Why?"

"Gr… Great… great honor in death," Scar rumbled heavily. His breathing grew labored as talking appeared to be difficult for him. "Y… you… took… my… honor."

"Scar," Lex stopped him from further talking. She didn't know why, but her heart was slowly breaking as she watched her friend consumed by anger and directing it at her. However, it wasn't the anger, it was the disbelief and accusations she could hear from within his words that hurt her the most. "I am sorry Scar. I didn't want you to die, not when there was a chance of you living. You… you protected me in that pyramid. You gave me the means to protect myself and then…"

Lex stopped talking as she saw him fall into unconsciousness. Wiping tears out of her face, Lex slowly after studying Scar's peaceful form walked back out of his room. Briefly standing in the open doorway, she turned to look over her shoulder to peer back into the darkened room. Her eyes rested on Scar's face and with a final whisper, she left him to rest. "I just wanted to return the favor my friend."

**xXx**

Lex was currently a mess of emotions as she was being led down the ramp of the massive space ship by the honored Elder Bakuub and Scar. It had been days since she had seen Scar and back then, when he was released, she quickly found out that Scar was furious with her as he had lashed out against her. She was still feeling the phantom pain from the injury she had received as Lex's fingers traced four fresh pink scars on her upper left arm. Since that incident, Lex had been hiding within the medical bay, refusing to talk to the Healer as well as the Elder and up until today, hadn't even seen Scar once.

Days of seclusion had forced Lex to evaluate her current predicament and her much feared mental breakdown of all of these sudden changes had finally caught up to her as the Elder Bakuub had barely an hour ago found her curled up in a shivering and sobbing pile of furs. Now she was being escorted down the ship's ramp by the Elder and Scar, and the severity of her position weight heavily upon her pained heart.

Seeing Scar next to her brought forth a wave of anger but also fear. In a sick twisted part of her mind, her inner voice had sided with Scar, telling her she was at fault for his outrage at having been saved by her and that she deserved a minor injury as scars. After all, the voice had argued, he could have done much worse.

"_Yes,"_ Lex answered that voice again. _"He could have. How was I supposed to know that I would bring great dishonor to him for saving his life? And don't tell me that I should have known," _Lex argued without giving her tiny voice room to respond. _"How was I to know that his one simple sentence in broken English meant that he wanted to die? I was emotional, I wasn't thinking."_

"_No,"_ Lex shook her head as she had listened to the voice's counterargument. _"I don't fear him. I fear what will happen to him for attacking me. The Elder seemed displeased when he found me, almost looked at me with pity. I am angry at Scar, angry for being thickheaded, for avoiding me, for not letting me explain, and more importantly for hurting me. I should have known he was volatile from the brief exchange we had several days ago. No," _Lex mentally shook her head again. _"No, Scar doesn't hate me. He might put up a front and say he does but his eyes betray him. Yes, there is anger but if I wasn't mistaken, there was also confusion and disappointment at being alive. Perhaps… perhaps I did do a great disservice to him. But I can't be held accountable. I didn't know any better… didn't know his culture, his beliefs."_

However, to Lex that reasoning sounded rather weak. Sighing in herself as she briefly closed her eyes to collect herself, she was torn from her inner monologue by a strong hand on her left shoulder. Looking up into the face of the Elder Bakuub, Lex watched the Elder give her a single encouraging nod. "Do not fear little one. I and Swift Spear will be with you while we are all being questioned by the Council of Ancients. We are one clan, we support one another."

Lex's right eye began to twitch in irritation at her latest nickname. "I am not afraid," Lex murmured angrily and was rewarded by a rough voice that was filled with anger.

"Your smell gives you away Ooman," Scar growled.

Lex's head instantly snapped around to face her friend and looked at his angry expression and knew instantly that he had yet to forgive her for saving his life. Studying his eyes, however, a small smirk threatened to split her lips as she not only saw anger but also hurt and disappointment in his golden orbs. _"So you do care,"_ Lex confirmed and decided that if he wanted to play childish, she could as well.

"For your information _Straight Spear_," Lex purposely used his Yautja name, knowing after having watched him on Bouvetøya Island, that he preferred her nickname for it was a representation of his skills. After all, her conviction was being questioned by him and that was all she seemed to have left in this strange culture that was ruled by a strict code of honor. "It was not I, who had been saved by a weak soft meat."

A dangerous growl rose from within Scar but before he could bellow and inform her of his disapproval, the Elder intervened. "Enough! If you two do not behave and prove to the Council that you both still retain your honor, honor that you have bled for on the blue planet, you might as well commit ritual suicide now. Do _not_ besmirch the honor of our Clan any further."

"Sorry," Lex murmured as she turned away from facing Scar. "I guess I am just… nervous."

Her answer was an irritated trill from the Elder as he studied both Lex and Scar. Looking into the judging eyes of the Elder, Lex nervousness slowly surpassed her anger at Scar. Her palms started sweating and her hands were starting to nervously tug at the edges of her loin cloth. _"I really need some more appropriate clothing,"_ Lex thought as a slight breeze lifted the flaps of her loin cloth. Her hands immediately caught the leather before she could flash the Yautja around her. Inhaling deeply in relief, Lex's attention was pulled back to the Elder by a grunt and a nod. The three then quickly continued walking towards the massive ziggurat that arose before them and their ship.

Following the pathway that weaved through the jungle that surrounded the landing zone and the pyramid, Lex couldn't help herself but take in the exotic sights surrounding her. Strange bellows came in from the jungle and the chirping of insects was heavy in the thick humid air. A massive shadow suddenly cast over them and brought Lex up short as she craned her neck into the sky to see what had passed. Her eyes widened as a massive moon stood high above her, with dark shape silhouetted in front of it that slowly flew away on a pair of massive leathery wings. To Lex the shape resembled the form of a giant manta ray but without a more thorough inspection, she wouldn't know.

"Come," the Elder said. "The vayuh'ta bhu'ja (air ghost) is harmless prey and only feeds upon the insects that fly upon the warm drafts over the jungle."

Lex nodded and gave the magnificent creature one last look before quickly falling back into step with her two Yautja companions.

Overall, the trek through the jungle took far longer than Lex had anticipated. After what appeared to have been several hours, they finally reached the massive pyramid. The sky was already tinted in an eerie orange that was announcing the coming night and the calls from the jungle creatures increased as the temperature was slowly dropping to a more comfortable level for Lex.

Standing before the entrance, Lex briefly paused to look up the structure and could only compare its size to the pyramid of Giza, perhaps even bigger. A much welcomed cold draft greeted her at the entrance and along with the Elder and Scar, Lex entered into the dark opening that was before her. They passed several pairs of guards that stood silhouetted against the background of the dark ziggurat and their entrance was accompanied by the few yowls of what appeared to be guard dogs but upon closer inspection, Lex would describe them as having a closer resemblance to pigs than canines.

As they finally reached the center of the building, they found themselves standing before a set of massive doors that were flanked by the most intimidating Yautja Lex had ever seen. Eying those black monsters, Lex couldn't help but feel suddenly dwarfed by everything around her. Swallowing in trepidation, Lex slightly calmed as she felt a reassuring hand upon her shoulder. When she turned to thank the Elder, her eyes suddenly grew wide and her face paled as she looked into the golden orbs of Scar. Receiving a reassuring nod from him, they entered the chamber that opened up before them as the massive doors swung inward and allowed them entrance.

"_Yeah,"_ Lex thought victoriously as she stepped on weak knees into the chamber. _"Grouchy still looks out for me."_

* * *

**A/N:** Thoughts? Suggestions? Flames? Praise? Cookies?


	3. Neophyte

**Hi everyone, I present to you the next update. I think this chapter has undergone more than five complete re-writes. After each time, I still felt unsatisfied, in fact I am still not 100 percent satisfied with this version but decided it was time to put an end to re-writes and just post it.  
**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Posted: April 28th, 2013**

* * *

A vast chamber opened up before Lex, Scar, and the Elder Bakuub. Pitch blackness greeted them and only the cone of light from their open doors illuminated the path in front of them. Hesitantly, just as the Elder had expressed, Lex took the lead and entered the darkness before them.

Lex eyes were scanning the darkness before and to her sides, subconsciously knowing she was safe, yet images of the black nightmares that she had encountered at Antarctica were ever-present. Their hissing screeches echoing within her mind, as she and her companions walked deeper into the chamber.

_"Ninety-Eight… Ninety-Nine… One Hundred,"_ Lex counted silently and stopped as she had been directed to do by the Elder on her right. She now waited and even though she could barely see Scar and the Elder, she was able to feel their warm presence come to rest next to her, flanking her as if a need for protection was required.

The lighting further dimmed and the cone of light that barely illuminated the stone floor around her faded quickly. Taking a short hitched breath in anticipation of utter darkness, Lex closed her eyes in order to collect herself. Terrified, Lex's ears heard the soft hiss of closing doors and her eyes opened to nothingness. Letting out her involuntarily held breath, she felt her hands tremble slightly. She clutched the hems of her short makeshift loincloth skirt in an attempt to hide her nervousness.

Moments later, multiple light sources high above her came to life and as her eyes slowly adjusted, she took in the ever growing chamber. Lex couldn't help herself but be awed at the size of the room she found herself in. She had expected a large room but nothing coming as close to comparison as to the massive size she was in now. And as her eyes took in the many statues and hieroglyphs, she was about to step forward in order to explore the chamber but was stopped by the Elder's low and quiet growl.

Looking over in surprise, Lex could clearly see the warning within the Elder's yellowish eyes. Offering a quick miniscule nod of understanding, Lex looked to her left to see Scar look equally surprised and overwhelmed by the chamber they found themselves in.

Her attention was quickly drawn to the happenings in front of her as a platform rose mere meters before her. And standing upon the platform were eleven massive Yautja. All of them carrying the traditional combi-staff Lex had seen Scar use in Antarctica, however, each staff had numerous modifications and ornaments that made each an individual piece of deadly art. And as her eyes studied the greying mountains of flesh before her, Lex couldn't help but admire the power they radiated. Some were taller than others, those a bit shorter were wider, more muscular, a bit like Scar, but Lex knew, all were deadly Predators. The only similarity these eleven Hunters had were the fact that they all wore a necklace made out of what appeared to be an infant serpent. Their greying dreadlocks were longer than what Lex was accustomed to, in age, even their faces grew these out, similar to a beard on a human, yet at the sole center of these eleven Hunters, stood one so white and pale; Lex almost compared him to an albino and instinctly knew that this albino Hunter was the oldest and most powerful that stood before her.

Lex jumped in surprise as Scar and the Elder slammed their fists over their heart and dropped to their knees as they bowed their heads in reverence to those before them. Gulping, Lex wasn't sure what to do as the eleven Ancients, for that was the only description she could think off, fixed her with their predatory gaze.

_"Think Lex,"_ she screamed inside her head as her eyes drifted towards the submissive forms of her two companions. _"Do you follow their example? Why didn't they tell you?"_

_"Perhaps it's a test,"_ a voice responded in her mind, a voice that had always seemed to guide her properly, a voice that belonged to none other than her deceased father. _"Remember my teachings… remember what I have taught you Alexa!"_

And so she did, Lex remembered, remembered how in some cultures a show of weakness would invite death. A show of submissiveness would show unworthiness, so Lex did the only thing she could think off, stand her ground and do the one thing she hadn't dared before, return the eleven gazes with her own, only to settle on the albino one, the one that carried himself as the most powerful.

And Lex didn't have to wait long for a reaction as several of the ancients growled and clicked in what she interpreted as anger but the most important one, the albino, held her gaze and didn't waver.

_"Okay hotshot,"_ Lex breathed and narrowed her eyes with a hint of a smirk. _"Whoever blinks first looses."_

And even as the cacophony of angry bellows dimmed to the background, Lex found herself slowly pushing all distractions out of her mind, as her full concentration was on the one Ancient before her that seemed to hold all of the power.

She didn't know how long she was in a staring contest or whether she had blinked, but the low guttural laugh that escaped the spread mandibles of the Ancient before her broke her concentration and shifted everything around her back into focus.

Realizing that Scar and the Elder were still kneeling in their submission, Lex tilted her head sideways and raised a single eyebrow in question at the laughing white Yautja. Receiving a nod of acknowledgment from her staring partner, Lex's lips widened in a toothy smile even as the Ancient barked commands for silence from his other ten hunters.

Scar and the Elder rose again and stood vigilantly next to her and waited for the commotion upon the platform to die down. Lex watched on in amusement as several Yautja were at each other's' throats, arguing about her and the two Yautja besides her and Lex was glad that she had received that language implant while she had been aboard the Yautja hunting vessel.

"This is an outrage," one of the Ancient spat. "How dare she challenge us?"

"I agree!" Another growled as he nodded. "Why is she even standing before us? Her race is prey."

"Peace my brothers," another tried calmly. "We all know why she stands before us."

"How dare she wear the markings of one of our own?" Yet another growled.

Lex felt Scar stiffen to her left as they overheard that remark and she studied the Ancient that had issued that remark. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized that that particular Ancient was massive compared to the others. He easily stood a full head above the tallest of the others and even though he was the tallest, he was also the bulkiest. His entire body was toned by hard strung muscles that were barely constrained by the dark skin tone that was quite dissimilar compared to the usual green and light brown that every other Yautja was sporting.

"A dark one," Lex heard the Elder grumble in disdain. "The strongest and fiercest amongst our kind, and they are also the most aggressive."

"Different clan?" Lex asked in return, ensuring to keep her voice low and follow the Elders example. "They are like us humans in skin tone?"

"Yes," he responded "Different but still Yautja. In fact, all eleven are, the strongest, most powerful, and oldest Clans. These eleven are the height of what you would call a government. However, they do not rule our race."

"They don't?" Lex asked in puzzlement. "Then what do they do?"

"They oversee, observe, and when necessary judge," the Elder continued. "They only intervene, if directly asked by a Clan. Their decision is final and obeyed by all Yautja."

"For great dishonor befalls those that do not," Lex finished for the Elder as she recalled the numerous study sessions that she had been subjugated to aboard the Hunters' ship in order to prepare her for her arrival on Yautja Prime as their Homeworld was called.

"Yes," the Elder responded in approval. "You have learned well Lex. Now, our attention needs to be returned to the Ancients as it appears the most honorable bhu'ja vor'mekta (Ghost Stalker) has calmed the Assembly of Paya."

"Brothers," the white ancient voice gurgled forth. "Let us concentrate upon the issue at hand. Clan Singing Blades has asked for our guidance in this most interesting development. Before us stands a human, a female, clearly not a warrior of her race, yet she has passed our ancient rite of passage."

"Lies," the dark Yautja bellowed again. "Something so weak is incapable of slaying a kiande amedha (hard meat) by herself. She must have claimed a kill that wasn't hers. I can taste her dishonor permeating the air. I say we kill her and smash her skull against the temple walls as is our custom to deal with Badbloods."

A low threatening growl suddenly escaped Scar's throat and Lex's head instantly snapped to her side in surprise. "Scar," she whispered in shock, surprised he was to what appeared to be defending her. "I thought you didn't care," Lex whispered so low, none could hear.

"How dare you whelp!" The dark Ancient bellowed and spread his mandibles in anger and warning. "You, who has ignored one of the first lessons that are drilled into you as a pup!"

"Peace!" The Ancient bhu'ja vor'mekta (Ghost Stalker) ordered again. "Let us watch the Chiva once more!"

A soft whirring and the appearance of multiple red light sources made Lex wonder as she watched the light coalesce into a three dimensional rendition of the pyramid on Bouvetøya Island. Fascinated, Lex watched as the render zoomed in and showed multiple spots entering the giant structure. Spots, Lex realized that represented herself and Weyland's crew.

And as she watched the spots walk deeper into the ancient structure, memories of that terrible day played back within her mind and she shuddered in cold terror as she watched the group of people split up. One group staying within the sacrificial chamber, while the other, her group, walked deeper into the bowls of the pyramid, only to arrive at the altar in which the Yautja energy weapons were stored.

Followed by a sigh from Lex, which was accompanied by another cold tingle, she watched as suddenly the pyramid began to shift the minute the weapons were taken by her group. She studied the three larger spots that represented Scar and his two hunt brother's and watched as they stalked her group. Frowning, Lex watched as one spot, one she guessed must have been Scar, split from the other two Hunter's to quickly move ahead in an attempt to lay an ambush.

**XXXX**

After what felt like hours, the recording stopped with Lex and Scar running, leaving the pyramid in haste and shooting up the icy tunnel as a wave of fire licked on their heels.

Silence befell the Ancients as the recording stopped. Lex eyed the eleven Yautja before her in worry as several of them appeared to be on the verge of exploding as their mandibles silently flared and their eyes dilated in anger. To Lex's surprise, the albino Yautja slammed his staff into the ground in a resounding bang.

"Disappointment," he growled as his eyes roamed over Scar's stiff posture. "Have you forgotten all that was taught to you? Your actions and those of your hunt brothers were of immature wild rampaging pups. Never once had you been in control of your emotions, let alone of your mission."

"We should claim his head and cross his blood from the annals of history," another Yautja growled.

"No," the obvious Leader trilled as his eyes zeroed onto Lex. "Their mission was to lure humans into the pyramid, use them as honorable sacrifices, and slay the kiande amedha in order to gain the rank of Blooded."

"So why young one," the Elder continued. "Is it that you and your hunt brothers failed to follow these simple rules? Why is it that upon the sight of humans gaining access to the precious plasma casters that all meaning of our hunting code is disregarded? You should have ensured the Queen was returned to the deep freeze, prevented her from creating an uncontrollable Hive. No, instead your vision was blinded by the thoughts of taking trophies you clearly did not deserve."

Several clicks and trills of agreement rounded out from the gathered Ancients and worried, not only for herself but also Scar, she turned her head to look at the massive Yautja to her left, only to see his head lowered in shame. Feeling sorrow, Lex's mouth spoke before she even realized.

"Is it shameful to loose oneself in the thrill of the hunt? Is it shameful to be full of spirit? Is it not part of life to make mistakes, to learn from them? So why is his honor questioned when in the end, Scar did what was expected of him? He killed one of those Serpents in combat, killed even more after. He ensured the parasite couldn't grow and in the end, he even killed the Queen."

"Outrage!" The biggest and most outspoken Yautja echoed. "How dare she question our honor?"

"I don't question your honor," Lex returned angrily. "I question your species! Who gives you the right to use us as sacrifices and from what I understand hunt us? Who made you the top dog in the universe? Meet us on an equal playing ground and you'll see what humans can do. I survived that frozen hell, fought those serpents and killed them. I fought that monstrous queen and survived. If it weren't for me, who knows what could have happened upon that spaceship of yours. It was I that killed that alien infant as it escaped Scar, I did and all you do is stand here and growl about honor like an addled old person that isn't fit to judge anyone."

A mighty roar shook the chamber and Lex's eyes widened in fear as the massive Yautja charged her. Two massive blades sprang forth from his gauntlet and he bowled over several of his fellow Ancients in an attempt to reach her.

Seeing the giant Yautja temporarily slowed down, Lex's panicked eyes fell upon a single dagger at the hip of the white Yautja that quickly side stepped the charging brute. Reacting on instincts, Lex ran and closed the distance between her and the charging hunter. Throwing herself forward, she dived underneath the overextended hunter's arm and with an acrobatic roll over her right shoulder, quickly scrambled back to her feet. It took her two more steps before she reached the albino Hunter.

"Going to borrow that," Lex muttered without looking up at the Hunter's face as she took hold of the dagger and turned to face the enraged Hunter, who had turned around and was currently throwing Scar and the Elder Bakuub of him as they had tried to stop him.

The commotion was suddenly interrupted by the chimes of multiple tiny bells that cut through the noise relentlessly, stopping everyone's actions. Lex jumped as she felt a massive hand fall on her left shoulder and held her in place. She turned her head and her terrified eyes connected with the soft yellow brown of the ancient white one.

"The matriarch wishes to speak to you," the Ancient rumbled and pointed towards a small cone of light in which a single hunchbacked Yautja stood. That Yautja was holding a staff in the air that had a triangle contraption attached to the top. The triangle was filled by what appeared to be some kind of leather cloth with burned markings covering it whole and to each bar of the triangle; small silver bells were attached and chimed with each movement of the staff bearer.

"What?" Lex asked flabbergasted as the dagger was carefully taken from her right hand.

"Go," the Ancient albino growled as he nudged her towards the waiting hunchback. "We will await your return."

"But," Lex interjected as she involuntarily took a step forward. Her eyes drifting over Scar, who lain prone on the floor and was held down by two Ancient's.

"We will all be here," the Ancient one replied as he looked between her and Scar. "Nothing will happen to young Swift Spear."

"On your honor?" Lex asked hesitantly and received a simple nod of acknowledgement of the Ancient leader. Swallowing in trepidation, she carefully walked towards what appeared to be the matriarch's servant, ensuring to stay as far away as possible from the blackish brute, who growled threats of a painful death.

**XXXX**

Lex followed the hunchbacked Yautja through a maze of dark corridors. The ever present chime of the silver bells were ringing off in a soothing tune and allowed Lex some much needed time to collect her thoughts.

She was shaking from exhaustion as the adrenaline left her muscles and tried her best to catch as much of her surrounds as possible, just in case she had to trace back her steps towards the massive chamber that she had just departed from.

As the trek through the massive pyramid turned yet another corner, Lex barely caught herself from sighing in annoyance. Deciding it would be more productive, she gave in to her curiosity and her eyes zeroed in on the triangular bell chime that the hunchback was carrying. As she was finally closer to the contraption and the light was currently allowing it, she saw many intricate designs carved into the staff, and the rods that made up the triangle. They were all a polished white and reminded Lex of ivory, which she guessed was probably what it was.

The leather cloth that was strung in between the triangle sides was a piece of art that made absolutely no sense to her. It was covered with symbols that went from left to right and top to bottom. Granted, Lex knew she had no idea how to read the Yautja's language but from what she had seen so far, those symbols were anything but belonging to the Yautja. Studying the symbols as best she could, her eyes suddenly widened in recognition of a single symbol on said cloth.

"That's the mark Scar gave me," Lex gasped in shocked surprise, her left hand unconsciously going up to her face and tracing the scar tissue on her cheek.

The hunchback suddenly stopped and stepped aside, allowing Lex to step closer and peer into a relatively narrow opening in front of her. Without another word, the Yautja bowed to her and turned and walked away.

"Thanks for telling me to enter," Lex muttered under her breath as she watched the hunchback disappear behind a corner. _"Well this is it,"_ Lex thought and hesitantly stepped into the awaiting darkness.

**XXXX**

After what felt like minutes, Lex finally exited the blackness and stepped into a brightly lit chamber that opened up into the orange sky of Yautja Prime. Shielding her eyes with her hands, Lex waited for her sight to adjust to the sudden brightness and hesitantly stepped further into the room.

Drinking in the room, Lex turned several times to ensure she took in everything of this marvelous room. Large pillars were forming a sort of alley, leading towards a raised dais, on which a single massive stone throne stood. Each pillar was carved out of a single slab of orange rock that reminded her so much of Ayer's Rock in Australia and each pillar had the engravings of numerous upon numerous hunting motives. All depictions held a common theme, in each and every one of them, one massive female Yautja was dressed in nothing but a loincloth, armed with a spear and battling adversaries.

"Incredible," Lex whispered in awe as she studied an image on the pillar closest to the throne. "She fights two queens with only her spear," Lex continued as she traced the carvings with her right index finger as she stood on her toes to reach it.

"It is," a voice suddenly spoke up behind her, making Lex flinch and pull her arm back to her sides.

Turning around, Lex's eyes widened as she was suddenly standing before two very large breasts. Embarrassed, as her eyes momentarily hovered on the glands before her, she quickly tilted her head upwards to look into the face of a female Yautja. Her face was different yet equally similar to that of Scar and the other male Yautja Lex had seen and if she were to point out a difference in the facial structure between this female and the males, it was the fact that her head was shaped slightly differently. Overall, the face had fewer edges; it was more oval and smoother than that of a male.

"You're taller," were Lex's first words and she instantly snapped her mouth shut in embarrassment.

A trill of laughter rang out from the female Predator, "Indeed I am, as it should be. Yautja females tend to be taller than our males."

"Right," Lex found her voice again and took in the female before her. Realization dawned on her as her eyes briefly went from the female to the carvings and back to the female Yautja. "That is you on those depictions!"

"You are correct young one."

"Lex! I mean, please call me Lex or Alexa," Lex grumbled in half annoyance. "Are you the matriarch? Why did you want to see me?"

"Indeed I am," the Yautja replied and turned to walk to her throne and sat down. "I wanted to meet you Alexa because I was curious. Curious in you and even though I have studied the many recordings of the chiva on your homeworld, I wanted to understand you."

"I am sorry but there is nothing I can tell you that isn't already covered by the recordings," Lex replied honestly. "I was just able to see it with Scar and Elder Bakuub and trust me when I tell you that that recording shows you everything."

"Yes," the matriarch acknowledged, "However the recording and the other's I have of that cycle do not tell me what was going through your mind at that time. I wish to understand your reasoning, I wish to understand how and please do not take this as an insult, but how such a weak human as you was able to fight, kill, and survive the kiande amedha. How you were able to survive against an enraged kiande amedha queen and also your thoughts behind wanting to heal Swift Spear or the one you call Scar."

"Um… okay," Lex answered hesitantly. "What do you wish to know?"

"How were you able to gain access to our energy casters?"

Sighing, Lex turned her head to look up into the alien sky. She briefly collected her thoughts as her brown eyes studied the visible moon in the distance. "If it weren't for Sebastian," Lex started softly but choked on her memories as her voice cracked. "It was Sebastian that opened the sarcophagus your energy weapons were placed in. He was an archeologist and an expert in ancient ruins, especially of Mayan origin."

"What is an archeologist?" The matriarch questioned.

"It's a person that studied ancient ruins and civilizations, spending their time exploring them, looking for clues and, well mostly treasures from when the civilization lived. I believe one of their major fascinations is finding out why a civilization went suddenly extinct."

"And you were close to him? Was he a mate?"

"A mate?" Lex asked in surprise. "You mean if we were lovers?" Lex couldn't help herself but chuckle as she saw the matriarch softly nod. She shook her head and her voice turned a hint sorrowful. "Sebastian and I, well we met for the first time on this expedition. I guess when Scar and the other's, as well as those serpents started killing us, we grew closer to one another as we tried to stay alive and exit that pyramid. Were we lovers?" Lex questioned the matriarch but knew it was mostly directed at herself. "No we weren't but perhaps if we had survived Bouvetøya Island, we might have."

There was a quiet moment between the two women, a moment of reflection. One was coming to terms with herself, while the other tried to understand what she had just been told.

"What made you think that Swift Spear wouldn't kill you upon returning the energy caster?"

"I didn't," Lex replied without hesitation. "It was kill or be killed down there. Sebastian had read some of the scriptures in that temple and explained that what he believed was a rite of passage, a way to prove oneself for adulthood. We hoped that if we returned the weapons, we would be no longer of interest."

"An interesting approach to what must be a completely foreign concept to your race," the matriarch stated and shifted in her throne and watched Lex's eyes flick to her naked chest. Ignoring Lex's wandering eyes, the matriarch slid open a lid on one of the throne's armrests and pushed several buttons.

_"The enemy of my enemy is my friend!"_

Lex's head suddenly snapped to the armrest of the throne as she heard her voice being repeated several times.

"I do not understand this," the matriarch stated. "I understand the individual words and their meaning but this makes no sense. Why would my enemy be my friend?"

"It's an expression on my planet. Think about it, if the two of us had a mutual enemy that neither of us could defeat on our own, an enemy more deadly than either you or I could defeat, the chances of survival would increase dramatically if we were to work together to destroy this stronger enemy. Why would you fight a war on two sides, when you can make peace with one, even if only temporarily, while at the same time fight together in order to be victorious, therefore only have one side to defend, instead of two."

The matriarch appeared thoughtful as her clawed fingers tapped her chin in a very humanly fashion. "It is a viable strategy," the matriarch agreed. "Amongst weaker prey, I can imagine this strategy could be successful but a Yautja would never shrink from the challenge of battling the ultimate prey by himself."

"I agree, it was a gamble," Lex agreed. "But anything was better than being mauled to death or worse, be used as an incubation chamber for one of those serpents."

"Yes, I can see how the kiande amedha can be intimidating to a pyode amedha (soft meat)," the matriarch concurred.

_"Try bone chilling evil,"_ Lex thought grimly but decided to hold her tongue.

"Tell me Alexa," the matriarch started and once more realized that with each repositioning in her throne, Lex's eyes briefly wondered to her naked chest. "Why did you tear Swift Spear from Cetanu's clutches?"

"I don't know," Lex replied in deep thought. "I knew, no I hoped that he could be saved. It was wrong, so terribly wrong, for him to die and me to live. We fought our way out of that pyramid, defeated that queen, and all just for me to watch him pass on in front of me?"

"No," Lex shook her head and traces of anger entered her voice. "It was wrong to not do anything."

"But that is the cycle of the Hunt," the matriarch interrupted.

"No, it's wrong," Lex replied hotly. "How can you let someone die if you have the means to save them?"

"Why would we save someone that has gained much honor in his death? Why would we keep him from his honor by denying him the cold embrace of Cetanu? He, who had made his forbearers proud?"

"But that's just it," Lex almost yelled in anger. "How can it be honorable to die? That's just fucked up and wrong. Living after such an ordeal… that should give honor. Surviving against the odds, coming out on top… that should be honorable, not dying in a frozen wasteland with not even one of your own at your side."

"But you are wrong Alexa," the matriarch responded evenly. "Swift Spear wasn't alone. You watched over him as he prepared himself in entering Cetanu's hunting grounds. You, a female, a live giver was present. Your presence cemented his honor."

"Yes," Lex growled. "But I am not a Yautja."

"And that's where you are incorrect," the matriarch replied. "You Alexa are Yautja."

"W-wait, what?!" Lex spluttered in surprise. "I… okay I am confused. How am I Yautja?"

"Because you are blessed by Paya and were guided by her claws."

"You," Lex started but fell silent as she was interrupted only finishing in her mind what she had wanted to say out loud, _"are insane."_

"Yes, you," the matriarch spoke up and for the first time a hint of irritation crossed her growls and clicks. "You, who gained the rank of blooded, a life giver fighting for her hunting companion, you who defied an Elder, you who challenged the Council of Ancients' and finally you, who stands before me, the matriarch, the Leader of all Yautja. Do you honestly believe that a common weak pyode amedha would be shown such honor?"

"I… I-I don't know what to say," Lex finally responded in defeat.

"You don't say anything," the matriarch offered with her mandibles opening in amusement. Silence befell the two females as Lex turned inward to reflect on everything she had just heard. She finally broke it by asking a simple question, one that had been on her mind constantly but had always been pushed aside by more pressing matters.

"What now? What will happen to me now?"

Contemplating, the matriarch briefly studied Lex before she leaned forward in anticipation and watched again as Lex's eyes traveled to her naked chest. "It unsettles you," the matriarch stated.

"W-what?"

"The fact that I am unprotected, not wearing any protective coverings," the matriarch explained further.

"Oh," Lex mouthed. "You mean that you are practically naked, well besides that rather short loincloth."

"Yes," the matriarch confirmed in amusement and waited.

"Yes, it's unsettling," Lex answered after realizing the female Predator was waiting for her. "On my planet, well actually in my culture, we cover ourselves up. It is considered an affront to society to flaunt ones… um… assets like that. Yes, we do have our own nudists but for me, nudity is something personal and private."

"But how do you attract mates then?" The matriarch asked in curiosity.

"Mates? Oh you mean when we are looking for a partner. We have special attire; clothing if you will that will accentuate our assets and allow us to draw in potential partners."

"Interesting," the female responded in contemplation. "Having been on your planet before, I know that your species wear many different types of soft coverings. Am I to assume that each different type would attract a different type of mate? Is that how you select them?"

Lex would be lying if she weren't confused about the current subject of discussion but mentally shrugged her shoulders and plowed onward in order to sate the matriarch's curiosity. "No, not really" Lex responded. "To some extent, certain types of clothing will attract more males than others, but most often it attracts the wrong kind of attention from the male population amongst the human culture."

"Ah undesirable mates," the matriarch nodded in agreement. "They do not have enough honor, I know that problem all too well."

"Eh… right, honor," Lex agreed deciding to forego correcting her.

"It does sound complicated though," the matriarch offered in thought. "By hiding yourselves behind your coverings, you hinder the attraction of the better mates because they cannot see your worthiness in breeding."

"Um… what?" Lex asked perplexed as she tried to wrap her mind around what she just heard. "I am sorry, I don't understand."

"It's simple," the matriarch said and cupped her breasts. "To a Yautja male, they can see that I could raise healthy pups that would not go hungry and my status would ensure that only the strongest would dare approach me."

"Alright," Lex agreed. "That actually makes sense and I imagine that was how it was on Earth a long time ago but how do you protect yourself from… you know… undesired mates?"

"If they are strong enough to mate me," the matriarch growled, "they are not undesired."

Lex's eyes widened in surprise, "You mean to tell me that you fight them?"

"Of course! How would you weed out the good from the bad?"

"Well we talk," Lex answered and winced as it sounded extremely lame. "We meet, go out, and eventually we just know."

"Inefficient," the matriarch huffed. "No wonder your race is so weak."

"Excuse me," Lex growled in anger. "My race might be weak, we certainly aren't perfect but we at least don't hunt an intelligent species for sports."

The matriarch chuckled, "Oh how blind you are dear Alexa. How refreshing your naivety is."

"What?" Lex screeched in indignation and wondered why she felt like she was sitting in a conversational rollercoaster.

"Silence," the matriarch roared loudly and rushed out of her throne and stopped in front of Lex only to bend and growl into her face. "I do not tolerate disobedience. The majority of the human race is disgusting. They are unclean, they are all without honor. They pollute their ecosystem, kill their own planet, the life giver of their race, and yet you take affront to my observations, my opinion as you try to defend a species you are no longer part of. How typical of a weak race that kills their own species for raw materials and starts wars that threaten to spread like wildfire across their planet. They even kill fellow humans for their own sport."

"Yes," Lex gritted out through clenched teeth as she took in the exotic reptilian smell the matriarch exhibit. "We humans aren't perfect. We try to be better but I hardly believe the Yautja were always like you are now. I imagine in your past, you will find wars, atrocities committed by your own species. After all, you yourselves have the undesirables called Badbloods, do you not?"

"Of course we do," the matriarch huffed and rounded to return to her throne. "But that was millennia ago."

_"Pot calling the cattle black,"_ Lex thought but was interrupted by the matriarch again.

"As enlightening as it was, you Alexa are Yautja now. I expect you to abide by our society and live accordingly, especially considering your status."

"What!" Lex shouted again and her hands instantly snapped to the loin cloth that was covering her chest realizing what the matriarch was hinting at.

"Yes," the matriarch replied with a hint of amusement in her voice. "Can't go hiding what you got behind garments that are made to cover your posterior. Besides, how else do you plan to attract mates when mating season begins?"

"Attract mates? Mating seasons?" Lex blinked. "W-what the hell?"

"Of course," the matriarch continued. "Alexa, you have been blooded in the ancient rites of passage. You have survived the chiva and killed the kiande amedha. You fought and survived a rampaging kiande amedha queen after destroying her Hive. Great honor was earned that day and even greater when you tore Swift Spear from Cetanu's clutches and killed the u'darahje (abomination – a Yautja chestburster) before it could invade Cetanu's realm."

"But," Lex stammered as she interjected. "But it wasn't just me. Scar was by my side the entire time, he did most of the work and that baby serpent wasn't dying, it was escaping."

"Yes he did," the matriarch agreed. "His honor and yours are interconnected like Paya and Cetanu are. Together you have achieved something that is even rare amongst our kind, for never before has a chiva failed this spectacular and still earn honor to sate the Black Warrior and the White Goddess."

"But the Council of Ancients, they are not agreeing with you. In fact, I think they are going to kill me, and Scar most likely as well."

"Do not worry about those eleven dinosaurs," the matriarch chuckled. "I am the twelfth one and they will all follow my lead, for I am the matriarch and my word is law!"

"Thank you," Lex mumbled in thought at not being killed but a cold shudder ran down her spine as she remembered the rest the matriarch had said. "So, in your eyes and those of your people, you consider me a… a Yautja as well?"

"Not just a Yautja Alexa," the matriarch said and slowly stood from her throne. "You are a blooded female of the Singing Blade Clan, the first female warrior in many cycles for that clan. Your presence elevates the Singing Blade Clan to new status amongst our society, for they no longer just produce simple lou-dte kale (child makers), they now have a warrior first and a lou-dte kale second."

"I don't understand," Lex was honestly confused. "What am I?"

"Perhaps it is easier to show you," the matriarch replied and walked behind the throne towards an opening in the back. "Follow me and let me introduce you to the Sisterhood of the Warriors. They have all arrived to honor you, their newest member."

And Lex followed, unsure, frightened, scared, and paranoid, still clutching the loin cloth that covered her chest in desperation, too afraid to let go, to accept that her life had been irrevocably changed, to let go of her humanity, for that was what was expected of her.

Lex followed the matriarch through yet another winding set of corridors that was thankfully illuminated and offered plenty of vision. Her thoughts turned inwards, Lex barely managed not to bump into the matriarch as she came to a sudden stop.

"Sorry," Lex apologized quietly and tore her eyes away from her feet to look ahead. A cacophony of growls, trills, and murmurs reached her ears as she stood beside the matriarch on top of a flight of stairs. Below her, standing in multiple groups, was a mass of Yautja females. Their chest bare, heads free of face masks, and all wearing the same type of extremely short loin cloth the matriarch was wearing that barely left anything to the imagination and Lex was sure, would flash any male if the angle was proper.

"Sisters," the matriarch bellowed and instantly the Yautja fell quiet and turned to face their Leader and Lex. "It is with joyous news that I present to you our latest additions to our Sisterhood. She has battled and killed the kiande amedha, partook in wiping out a rampaging Hive and defeated its Queen."

At this, the mass of Hunters' before Lex roared in what she assumed to be approval into the Orange sky. The matriarch waited for the roars to calm down before she began again.

"Not only is she blooded and blessed by Paya, for she battled Cetanu for the life of the young blooded Swift Spear from the Singing Blade Clan, who fought bravely by her side to kill the Queen and her Hive."

_"Skewing it a little,"_ Lex thought but didn't complain. _"But if it helps them in accepting me, who am I to complain, after all I am not claiming anything."_

As yet another roar from the crowd brought Lex back to the happenings before her, she turned her head as she felt the matriarch's eyes settle on her. The matriarch raised her left hand as she placed her right on Lex's back.

"I present to you your sister, like us, a warrior first and a child maker second. I present to you, Alexa, u'darahje mar'cte (abomination killer)," the matriarch bellowed and at the same time tore both loin cloths from Lex and shredded them instantly.

Roars of approval droned out Lex's surprised yelp as she suddenly found herself standing in the nude before the assembled Hunters. Her hands went to cover herself but she was stopped from doing so when the matriarch lowered herself and growled a soft command into her ear.

"No u'darahje mar'cte (abomination killer)! You are Yautja! Take pride in what you are."

"Pride my ass," Lex whispered back without looking at the matriarch. Her frightened eyes studying the crowd before her, watching them roar in triumph into the sky continuously. "What are they doing? Why don't they stop?" Lex asked in curiosity while at the same time trying to ignore the fact that she was currently the only female that was entirely in the nude.

"They are celebrating your elevation to the sisterhood, announcing to Yautja Prime your arrival. Word will spread that a new warrior has joined the Sisterhood. Many will want to see you, some will challenge you, and even more will want to mate you."

"Mate me? But why?" Lex asked, if not almost whined in more fear than outrage.

"Because you are more than a child maker, you are a blooded warrior, one of only the elite few life bearers amongst the many Yautja females." The matriarch offered and placed a comforting hand on Lex's shoulder.

"Join me," she said and tore her own loincloth from her. "Let us join the Sisters' in the communal bath and get to know them for a while. After that, we'll return for you to receive proper coverings and hunting armor. We still have a lot to discuss before the day is over."

"Wait," Lex stood flabbergasted as she watched every female Yautja before her tear off their loincloths. "You don't normally walk around half-naked?"

The matriarch snorted in amusement, "Of course not Alexa. Did you really think we would allow undesirable mates to see us as weak and easy prey? We are Warrior Sisters' and the males bow to us! Now come young one and let us enjoy the communal bath."

"B-but those depictions," Lex stammered as she was slowly led down the stairs to join the few hundred assembled female Yautja. "Why aren't you wearing any coverings on those depictions?"

"Because I am also a life bearer," the matriarch offered without looking at Lex "and not just a warrior. Those carvings pay homage to Paya and Cetanu, for they are our goddesses."

"Your race is confusing as hell," Lex murmured and found herself thick in the throng of her Sisterhood.

"It is your race too," the matriarch replied in amusement and grabbed hold of another female Yautja by the shoulder before head knocking each other. "Sister," the matriarch clicked in happiness. "How was the hunt?"

* * *

**Sooo... what do you people think?**

**Also, I have been realizing that in a lot of AvP fanfiction the Yautja police are called "Arbitrators", however, all my researching have resulted in them actually being called "Adjudicators" ... so are both valid? For the purpose of this story, I am sticking to Adjudicators, since I already mentioned them in Chapter 2. Surprised nobody pointed that out because I literally stumbled upon this difference only a few days ago.**


	4. Armor

**Hi all... many thanks for the wonderful reviews. Along the next update, read and enjoy.**

* * *

Questions, nothing but questions; Lex's mind was circling, dipping in and out of a hazy fog of irritation as she tried to come to terms with the latest development in her life. Her heart was burdened, by something not freely chosen, one that threatened to swallow her hole and pull her down into this alien abyss she found herself in. As thoughts of surrender to this overwhelming experience were growing louder, a resistance grew equally in a vain attempt to secure and treasure her heritage, her humanity. A yearning for isolation, one that was only satisfied upon climbing some icy heap of rock in the middle of nowhere was already clasping her heart. A need to seek refuge, a need to seek the monotone processes of setting one step in front of the other with nobody around but yourself was clawing at her sub consciousness.

_"What the hell am I doing here?"_ Lex questioned herself as she was floating on her back in the massive pool the Yautja matriarch and fellow female warriors were using. Her eyes staring straight up into the alien orange sky, drinking in the skyline, heart beating quickly to the rhythm of vibrating water as the Yautja surrounding her were conversing amongst each other, sharing tales of their latest hunting adventures and trophy kills.

_"Finally,"_ Lex thought as she was left alone to float in the water. _"It only took them god knows how long to figure out that they couldn't float like I do in the water. And what the hell was up with them pestering me about Scar? I felt like I was back in high school and all my friends were asking how my date went, whether we kissed and how I would compare him to somebody else. From what I guessed, all of them should have been die-hard Amazons. The no-shit taking kind, going to pull your spine out or something along those lines for just looking at you the wrong way…that kind."_ Lex sighed and her body immediately sunk under the water as she closed her eyes. She surfaced muttering as she pulled her hair back, "I guess appearances can be misleading."

"Well that's enough water fun for me," Lex murmured as she looked at her wrinkled fingers, a sign of having been in the pool for too long.

She slowly swam towards one of the pool edges before pulling herself out of the water. The minute she stood outside the pool, a large fur was thrust into her hands by another hunched over Yautja, who had almost appeared out of thin air.

"Thank you," Lex said and wrapped the strange fur around her shoulders. Missing the slight widening of shocked eyes from the servant for her thanks, before hastily shuffling away, only to disappear behind one of the many statutes that surrounded the pool.

Eyeing a large tree that reminded her of a cross between a palm tree and an oak, Lex stood on the slabs of volcanic rock that ringed the pool, waiting for the majority of the water to cascade down her legs so she could walk into the obsidian colored sand and towards the tree for some much needed shade and rest.

**XXXX**

"Do not fear for the female young one," the white Ancient rumbled as he watched Scar stare at the dark spot from which Lex had disappeared.

"I do not fear for her honorable one," Scar murmured without changing his vision.

"Interesting," the white Ancient trilled in amusement. "If you do not fear for her, how is it that you have yet to direct your vision from the spot of her disappearance?"

"I do not," Scar growled as a hint of irritation entered his voice. "It's… it's merely a coincidence."

"Ah," the Ancient replied knowingly. "Is that what the youth call it these days? Yes, quite interesting…"

Scar's head finally snapped abruptly around, eyes narrowed, and his mandibles spread in anger, "What is it that you insinuate honorable one?"

"He says," another Ancient growled in a spat as he stepped into Scar's personal space in provocation. "That you pawn after that female like a youngling does after their mother's milk."

"I do not," Scar growled in return and took another step closer so that their chests and faces were only millimeters apart. "That… that… that pyode amedha (soft meat) prevented me from gaining the ultimate honor" Scar spat in bitterness and anger. "I was entering Cetanu's halls, guided by Paya herself. I could have stood with honor in front of the Black Hunter and my forbearers, yet that thing… it tore me away, stole me away from my honor and my ancestors. I do NOT pawn after that thing."

"Then why didn't you perform ritual suicide?" the Ancient growled. "I tell you why, you are a coward and an undisciplined pup not deserving of the honor you have gained from your chiva."

Scar's vision snapped to red and he bellowed forth his rage and fury at the insult. Pushing the shoulder of the Ancient before him, he only waited for a split second for the return push of acceptance of his challenge. The second it came, Scar sprang into action and lashed out with his claws, raking across the exposed chest of the Ancient.

**XXXX**

"How do you feel?" the matriarch asked as she stood over Lex and watched the petite woman rest in the shade.

"Honestly?" Lex asked as she tilted her head to look up. "Overwhelmed, lost, confused, scared… pick one or pick all, they all fit quite well."

The matriarch trilled in amusement. "Do not be ashamed to fear the unknown Alexa, your honor will protect and guide you. You are Yautja, change is part of our life, adaptation will make us stronger and will allow us to further earn honor."

"I don't think…"

"Do not think," the matriarch interrupted Lex. "Just do. Your instincts will guide you, the Yautja will guide you, I will guide you, but in the end, you need to guide yourself. A Warrior Sister is what you are, the Hunt will be your life and when the seasons are upon us, your honor will join the gene pool of the Yautja race."

"Woah… wait a damn minute!" Lex sputtered. "Why do you insist about me giving birth to… well to one of you? And what is this talk about seasons? What kind of seasons?"

The matriarch simply stared at Lex, mandibles twitching idly as if in deep thought. "Come Alexa, it is time for you to receive the symbols of a Huntress. It is time for you to receive your awu'asa (armor)."

"What the hell is wrong with this race," Lex shouted in surprised outrage at being ignored once more. "What is it with you people always telling, ordering, but never asking, let alone answering questions? Why is it you keep avoiding explaining all this mating stuff? I am a human for crying out loud, how do you even know I am compatible to… to… to your goddamn Hulks?"

"Come Alexa," the matriarch spoke over her shoulder as she had already turned to enter the pyramid from whence they came. "It is an interesting technique that you have," the matriarch continued in merry jest. "It is an unquestionable honor to mate and bear life. As females it is our duty to ensure our race continues strong and claiming that you do not like to mate…" the matriarch chuckled. "An intriguing strategy to keep unwanted suitors away, but it will not work. When the seasons arrive, all strategies disappear as the musk of the rut overcomes you. You need to prepare yourself in order to achieve great honor in bearing a pup."

Staring in open shock after the matriarch, Lex grumbled in annoyance and rose to her feet. "I give up, she can't be this dense, can she? Regardless, if she thinks that I will bend over for one of those… those things, she has another surprise coming her way."

Deciding to defy the matriarch as long as possible, Lex stared at the matriarch's back before finally relenting and following the matriarch still wrapped in the fur coverings that she had received from the hunchback.

Following the matriarch inside the pyramid, she kept her thoughts of outrage and confusion to herself. She only wanted to return to Scar and then beg for her return to Earth but she knew, that they would never let her go, not after what she had witnessed and experienced.

"Drop the fur," the matriarch ordered as they entered a brightly lit room.

Sighing, Lex obeyed and let the fur slip of her shoulders and let it pool on the floor around her feet. Stepping out, Lex faced the matriarch as both stood naked and studied one another. The sound of stone gently grinding over stone suddenly broke the silence and several deformed Yautja entered the chamber.

Lex's right eye twitched in sync with her left hand as she refrained from covering herself again as the deformed Yautja entered the room. Her eyes, however, tracked them all as they scurried around the room, activating hidden switches and levers. One of the males scurried towards her and quickly scooped the fur into his arm, only to disappear again.

"Why is it that I only see deformed Yautja serving you?"

"They are Aseigan ," the matriarch replied. "They have lost their honor through birth or injury and are made to serve."

"That's…" Lex paused as her nostrils flared in anger. "That's barbaric!"

"Is it barbaric to give them a purpose?" The matriarch trilled in question as she tilted her head to the side in the all too familiar gesture of curiosity.

"Of course it is," Lex growled but tried to keep her voice neutral. "Your technology is so advanced, I am sure your medical expertise could help most of them?"

"Perhaps," the matriarch clicked "Perhaps not. It has been like this for eons, why change something that is not broken?"

"Regardless," the matriarch continued nonchalant. "It is time to fit you with the symbol of your status. It is time for you to achieve your hunting mask and armor."

Lex's eyebrows rose, "No weapons?"

"Not yet Alexa," the matriarch replied in amusement. "First you need to learn how to use them before being allowed to earn them."

"Earn them? What do I have to do to earn them?"

"You will be given several tasks," the matriarch responded and stepped towards a wall stand that had retracted from the ceiling and fit snugly against the smooth stone walls. Fixed upon the stand were a selection of multiple types of masks, some smooth and aerodynamic with the look of it being organic, while others were grotesque imitations of what Lex could only describe as monsters. Those she easily guessed were mostly used for intimidation purposes.

"It is tradition that an Elder selects a mask that is a representation of the Hunter's inner being," the matriarch continued as her hands skimmed the surfaces of several masks. "However, I believe it is my duty that this honorable task befalls upon me, from one warrior sister to another."

"Will you also be the one giving me tasks in order to prove my worth for the different kinds of weapons?" Lex asked in curiosity as she studied the masks before her.

"Perhaps," the matriarch replied in deep thought. "Perhaps I will not."

"Uh, okay," Lex replied and couldn't help but wonder why she felt slightly disappointed.

"None of these masks suit you Alexa."

"If you say so," Lex mumbled quietly as she was staring at a mask that looked familiar, yet at the same time different.

"Ah, I see you have found an interesting one," the female Yautja trilled. "Yes, I almost picked that one for you, but alas, the moment I touched it, I knew it wasn't the proper one."

"I don't want to sound ignorant," Lex turned towards the matriarch. "But why is it so important to have this ideal mask?"

The matriarch blinked in confusion as she tilted her massive head to the sides. "Apart from the plasma caster, your awu'asa is the most sacred equipment. It is your life. It is a representation of your status and honor. Your mask is what makes you Yautja."

"I see," Lex offered politically.

"Come," the matriarch ordered suddenly. "I have an idea. Let us go to my personal weapon smith. I think we won't find anything among the vast selection that I have. We will simply create one that will suit you and your circumstances. It will be the first new design in over a generation; perhaps your arrival is a sign by Paya that a change is coming to the Yautja."

Lex quickly jogged after the matriarch as she left the room in long quick strides. "Yes," the matriarch growled softly. "It must be a sign."

**XXXX**

Lex found herself standing in a massive building. The walls were lined with multiple forges; robotic arms hung from the ceiling or were fixed to massive columns and were zipping through the air dutifully performing their tasks. And right in the midst of it all, stood a lone Yautja warrior that looked nothing like anything Lex had ever seen before.

This male stood easily at the same height as the matriarch with muscles rippling across his every body part, clearly defined by the laborious work as a massive hammer beat a rhythmic staccato as it impacted the burning hot metal and anvil. The noise was deafening and Lex barely caught the soft affectionate clicking the matriarch used to greet the smith and halt his work.

"Honored Matriarch," the smith rumbled and fell to his knee as he bowed his head in deference. "How may this humble servant be of assistance?"

"Enough of this foolishness Lok'Tar," the matriarch growled with a hint of amusement. "You are an honorable warrior first, a smith second."

"As you command my matriarch," the smith now known as Lok'Tar replied cheekily and rose to his feet. His yellow red eyes drifted to Lex and his head tilted in curiosity. "And how may this humble warrior be of service to an honorable Sister Warrior?"

"We require your services," the matriarch started only to stop as Lok'Tar's eyes briefly flashed in excitement.

"Oh my matriarch," Lok'Tar started as he studied Lex. "You spoil this humble servant of yours with the most exciting and challenging requests."

The matriarch merely tilted her head in acknowledgement and turned to face Lex as she placed one of her clawed hands upon her shoulder. "Alexa requires a hunting mask and armor, one befitting her status of single Warrior Sister of the Singing Blade Clan and a representation of her hunting spirit."

"Intriguing," Lok'Tar muttered in concentration as Lex's face was suddenly held within his massive claws as they caressed every nook and cranny of her head. "A most honorable challenge my matriarch but please Sister Warrior Alexa, recount your tale of your chiva so that I may glimpse into your hunting spirit and if Paya so wishes, lead my claws to fashion what you require."

And Lex did as was requested. She told of how she was hired by the Wayland Corporation to lead an expedition into Antarctica. How the team was woefully unprepared for an adventure upon the frigid Bouvetøya Island. How the team discovered the perfectly duck hole that lead directly towards the steps of the pyramid; of the discovery of the sacrificial chambers and the sarcophagus with the Yautja energy casters. How they were hunted by Scar and his brothers, only to realize there was something more sinister lurking in the shadows of the maze-like construct, the black serpents that hunted all life and didn't distinguish between Yautja and Human. She spoke of her hunch and plan to return one of the plasma weapons to Scar, how she fought and killed the black serpents alongside her Yautja comrade, only to run for their lives in order to escape the timed detonation of Scar's forearm bomb.

In detail, Lex spoke of the cold air as she and Scar landed in the arctic snow, as they barely escaped the blast radius and concaving ice shelf. How the Queen had survived and tried to kill them. How they fought the towering alien, only for Scar to receive his lethal wound and how they sunk the Queen to the icy dark abyss of the Arctic Ocean.

Without halt, Lex continued her tale as she had done so many times before today. Her escape onto the Yautja ship and struggle to keep Scar alive, ultimately to think she failed as a hybrid serpent tried to escape Scar's chest cavity. How in her rage and anger she killed said hybrid, only to succumb to her wounds and pass out in the arms of the Elder Bakuub.

"And that's how I am now standing before you honorable Lok'Tar," Lex finally finished.

Lok'Tar's reply was a simple gesture, a single nod before he turned and disappeared between the many furnaces and forges. Reappearing moments later carrying a vast amount of metal ingots the size of Lex's palm, Lok'Tar could be seen as he tossed them into a smoldering pit.

"Oh he is excited," the matriarch mused in joy. "I haven't seen him like this in many cycles."

"Are you sure?" Lex questioned. "He didn't ask any questions, let alone said anything."

"Exactly," the Yautja leader spoke. "He is so excited, he forgot about his surroundings. He didn't ask because Paya must have shown him what he had to do to mold your armor and mask."

"That reminds me," Lex interrupted. "Lok'Tar mentioned it already but you just did too. Does he have a spiritual connection to Paya?"

"An interesting question," the matriarch clicked. "Some believe that to be the case, others' think he spent too much time near the fires."

"And what do you believe?"

"To me," the matriarch replied as her eyes watched in longing Lok'Tar work. "To me, he is simply magnificent."

"I see," Lex offered as she studied the matriarch's face intently. Her lips curled upwards in realization. _"Payback's a bitch!" _she thought in triumph at her discovery. "You know on earth, a woman would jump his bones and get it done with. Maybe I'll just show him myself my appreciation after he has completed his work. He is definitely a fine specimen for a Yautja."

For a few seconds it was silent between the two females and Lex was patiently waiting for the matriarch's reaction. However, the explosive outrage and denial Lex was aiming for never came. Instead the matriarch let lose a throaty bellow of laughter, "then perhaps, once mating season begins, you and I will be sister mates as well Alexa of Clan Singing Blades. I will look forward to your challenge of prime mate to the honorable Lok'Tar. Now let us leave Alexa, knowing Lok'Tar, he will still take some time to finish his work. Let us go to my personal physician to ensure you are healthy and prepared for your new life."

Lex stood gaping, _"I… wh… uh… what the hell just happened? How did she turn this around on me?"_

"A... a doctor?" Lex shockingly stammered. "Are there going to be any needles? I hate needles!"

**XXXX**

_"I hate needles!" _Lex screamed inside her head. _"I hate them! I hate them! I HATE needles!"_

"It appears you are quite healthy," the doctor replied. "I fixed a few minor injuries that would have given you some problems, but those were still many cycles away from manifestation."

"What kind of problems?" Lex asked in concern.

"You had some build up in one of your main arteries as well as a few growths in your intestines." The doctor offered. "As I said, nothing complex."

"Growths? You mean cancer?"

The doctor tilted his head in curiosity and trilled a question. "I do not understand. Why do you speak of a harmless sea creature?"

"Sea creature?" Lex asked in puzzlement.

"Yes," the doctor replied equally puzzled. "They do live on your planet. Those little crunchy things that barely taste well, the ones with claws for well… claws."

_"Cancer? Sea creatures? What the hell is he talking about?"_

"I believe the honorable doctor is talking about crabs," the matriarch offered.

"Ah so that's what they are called these days." The doctor answered. "No wonder you were confused. It shouldn't surprise me that the meanings have changed. It has been many cycles when I last visited your planet."

"Of course," Lex said as she finally realized. "You were thinking of the Latin word for crabs."

"If I may ask," the doctor interjected. "What is cancer in terms for the medical field for you humans?"

"Cancer is, well it is a disease of having unchecked growths within your body. Humans distinguish between several types of cancer and have discovered a few cures if any, while others' remain lethal."

"As interesting as this discussion might be Elder," the matriarch interjected. "May I suggest you spent some time in downloading the human medical databases for all your information needs? I am more interested in knowing how Alexa of clan Singing Blades will cope with her changes?"

"C-changes? What changes?" Lex asked in shocked surprise and panicked. "What did you do to me?"

"We did nothing," the matriarch replied. The unspoken _yet_ was however clearly implied. "Doctor?"

"In terms of fitness, Alexa is well above the normal standard for an Ooman (human). With a nightly inoculation, her body should become more resilient to diseases and injuries. I would suggest her daily injections continue until the moons circling Yautja prime have undergone their cycle of rebirth four times. At that point, further examination is required in order to improve her inoculation and hopefully reduce them to a few inoculations per cycle."

"What inoculations? What's in them and how long is it in human terms?" Lex interrupted in a panic.

"The rebirth of Yautja's moons consists of four earth months." The matriarch interjected helpfully but was still annoyed at the interruption.

"Wait that means… Sixteen months!" Lex almost shouted. "You want me to inject myself daily for sixteen months? Are you insane?"

"Of course not," the doctor bristled in agitation. "You would only be required to inject yourself at first. Once you receive your wrist computer, injections will be done automatically."

"Regardless," the matriarch interjected again. "How will the rut affect her once mating season begins?"

"I apologize matriarch," the doctor bowed his head. "I cannot be certain. Alexa could be affected like any Yautja or she could barely be affected at all. Only time will tell but I am certain that her genetic makeup will strengthen the Yautja and bring plenty of honor."

"Excellent," the matriarch responded. "Instruct Alexa in how to properly inject herself and prepare her dosage. Synthesize the necessary injections for her wrist computer. She will receive her own, once she passes the test of Acrytl (bird like creature that the ki'cti-pa - Combi-Stick is made from)."

"As you command my matriarch," the doctor replied and began to instruct Lex.

**XXXX**

_"Why me?"_ Lex asked herself for the countless time since she had left the matriarch's physician. Since the inoculation, Lex's veins felt like they were on fire. Her left wrist was still hurting and pulsing in pain from the injection. Feeling extremely hot, as if plagued by a high fever, symptoms of pain in her joints added to a growing discomfort. However, the most irritating change was the itch that was rapidly growing down her spine that was slowly tormenting her to insanity.

Luckily, to her immense pleasure, she finally stood surrounded by deformed and heavily injured Yautja that showcased an unimaginable variety of different furs and leather. Aseigan, as they were called, were flitting around as best they could in order to please the matriarch and surprisingly Lex herself.

"Honorable matriarch," Lex suddenly spoke up as she tested a snow white fur that was as soft as baby geese feathers. "Am I imagining things or do the Aseigan walk a little bit straighter ever since they started showcasing the furs and leather?"

The matriarch trilled in amusement as she watched the Aseigan carry themselves with more honor than they would normally do. "Indeed they do Alexa."

"Yes," Lex spoke to the Aseign that showcased the white fur she was fingering. "Thank you very much. I'd like some of these. Is it possible to have large ones? Large enough to cover myself head to toe?"

"Y-yes," the Aseigan replied roughly with a little fear as his eyes drifted towards the matriarch.

"Thank you again," Lex replied and turned towards the matriarch, missing the puff up of the Aseigan's chest in pride.

"Shall we?" Lex asked. "I believe I have found enough to satisfy my clothing needs."

"Enough?" The matriarch asked in amusement. "I would say you picked enough to last two lifetimes."

"Well," Lex replied a little miffed but couldn't refrain from holding back her own amusement. "One could never have enough clothing."

"Does this mean that you are satisfied Alexa?"

"Yes," she responded and looked down at the leather skirt and with some help of her own, the newly created leather bra that held and pushed her decent sized breasts up and secured them snugly. "The skirt is a little too short for my own taste," Lex offered as she fingered with the end, only to realize once again that it barely ended below her bum. "But in order to convince you to allow me to wear my bra instead of a simple leather strip to cover my nipples, I gladly take the shortened skirt."

"It is as short as my own," the matriarch replied as she studied the curious style of garment Lex was carrying to protect her breasts. "Perhaps I will have them create one of those… what did you call them? Bras?"

"Yes," Lex answered.

"Very well, I have decided to try out that piece of covering myself. I will have one ordered and delivered to my quarters."

"Will you inform me of your liking?"

"Of course Alexa. Now let us go and see whether Lok'Tar has finished with your armor and masks."

"Lead the way."

**XXXX**

"Ah matriarch and the honorable Alexa as well," Lok'Tar boomed as the two females entered his abode. "I have finished, come… come quickly."

"It is strange to see a Yautja this excited," Lex murmured as she followed the matriarch. She watched Lok'Tar seem to bounce on the balls of his feet in giddy excitement as his eyes repeatedly switched back and forth between herself, the matriarch, and the table next to him.

"He certainly is behaving like a suckling that achieved his first trophy kill," the matriarch agreed in a multitude of clicks and chirps.

"Lok'Tar," the matriarch addressed the warrior and smith as they reached the massive Yautja. "I hope your work is to our satisfaction."

"Indeed my matriarch," Lok'Tar rumbled and stood once more composed. "All is as it should be."

"Very well, you may show us."

With a single nod, Lok'Tar turned to the table and pulled back the dark leather cloth, revealing a beautifully sculptured hunting mask that was a dark obsidian in color. The design was simply breathtaking. The light reflected of the mask giving it an almost liquid like appearance that resembled the kiande amedha (hart meat). It was smooth and yet equally rough – organic but also not. Its general shape was similar to Scar's mask but where the smooth mouth would have been; the black mask contained four mandibles and was an accurate depiction of a Yautja mouth. Lex's eyebrow rose in surprise and curiosity at the uniquely design and colored mask. A quick glance confirmed the matriarch's equally surprised curiosity. "This mask," Lok'Tar rumbled in an almost reverent tone, "Is perhaps my greatest creation."

"It is…" Lex thought for a fitting word but couldn't find one.

"Here," Lok'Tar gently took the mask in between his massive claws. "Step forward and try it on. I am unsure how sensitive your skin is but just in case, you might feel some discomfort as the mask will biologically bond with you. Do not worry, the mask will easily come off."

Lex nodded and gently took the mask from the Yautja's claws and was immediately surprised about its weight. At first glance, one might have suspected the mask to wear a few grams but in reality, the mask weighed barely anything – at most, Lex guessed, the weight of the mask was a few milligrams.

Trying it on, Lex was astonished at the perfect fit. The mask fit snugly over her face and she could feel the seams of the mask attach itself against her skin. A slight tingly sensation that wasn't all unpleasant signaled the mask bonding with her skin and creating a sealed environment within the mask. Peering out the black eye sockets, Lex was surprised once more as she was looking at a perfect field of vision. Her sight wasn't hindered the slightest and the experimental look around forced a muffled gasp as her surroundings lit up as objects were being outlined against the background, giving her a unique contoured like pattern.

"This is amazing," Lex replied and heard her own voice slightly garbled and muffled from the mask. She laughed, "Well that will take some time getting used to."

"How do I breathe in this thing?" Lex asked in curiosity and turned her head to look at the two Yautja. Her eyes widened as the two aliens were displayed in a multitude of heat blooms. "Woah! That is… wow."

"The mask will allow you to breathe normally," Lok'Tar replied with a chuckle. "It has sensors installed that detect the kind of atmosphere and if harmful, will seal completely. You will then receive the necessary oxygen through a filtration system that is also built into your mask but requires two tubes to be connected towards it in order to circulate your respiration, while also feed you with water if you so desire.

"Yes, I think I remember Scar pulling off two hoses from his mask as he went to mark himself. How come he was using it when the atmosphere wasn't harmful to him?"

"Most hunters' prefer to run the filtration system all the time in order to ensure it works properly," the matriarch interjected. "Better to use it than needing it, only to find out it's not working properly."

"Yeah," Lex agreed. "That actually makes sense. Is there a way to disable this vision? How can I make it so that I see in what I am used to?"

"Your mask comes with all the vision modes available, including your own light spectrum. Normally activating them is done by using the mandibles; however, since you lack mandibles, those functions had to be integrated into your wrist guard instead. You will be able to cycle through the different vision modes by using your computer terminal." Lok'Tar explained as he plucked said wrist guard of the table. "Now try it on," Lok'Tar said and held out the wrist guard. "I had to make it bigger and longer since you lack the necessary width on your underarm. It should give you added protection to your lower arms as it now should cover you wrist to elbow."

"Thank you," Lex answered with a hint of awe as she clicked the wrist guard around her forearm. Like before with the mask, a barely noticeable tingle spread over her skin as the contraption melded with her skin.

"And here is the other one," Lok'Tar replied. "As ordered by the matriarch, the dah'kte (wrist blades) are not included but can be easily added as soon as you have been giving permission to do so."

Clicking the other lower forearm protector over her right arm, Lex finally resembled a Yautja. Her thick black mane was flowing down her back as it was also prevented from falling over her face by the black mask she was wearing. Even though her armguards were attached, a warrior could tell that she had yet to receive her computer terminal and wrist blades. All that was missing now was the heating mesh and shoulder armor for her plasma cannon and also the female specific chest armor.

"And next," Lok'Tar grunted as he pulled out a wild and stiff looking contraption. "This is your armor to cover your mammary glands and left shoulder. It is uncommon but also not unheard of to have your right shoulder free of protection. In my vision, you wore this as you battled a kiande amedha queen in a frozen wasteland. You simply slip it over your head. Your plasma caster will attach itself to your left shoulder."

Lex gulped but nodded as she took the surprisingly nimble armoring and pulled it over her head like she would a sweater or shirt. Lex however quickly learned that her leather bra was in the way as she the metal armor tried several times to attach itself to her skin, only to fail. Sighing Lex pulled the armor over her head again and quickly discarded her bra.

Not wanting to stay uncovered, she quickly slipped the armor over her head again. Slipping her arms through the appropriate holes, she felt the armor snugly attaching itself to her upper body. Looking at her chest, she suddenly found the armor stopping just below her breasts. The flat chest armor had melded over her breasts, pushing them slightly up to give her a bigger bust and forming two globes in representation. She felt like she was wearing a sports bra that was several sizes too small, yet still felt comfortable. Her back or more specifically her shoulder blades were uncovered, which she quickly found out as the matriarch placed a reassuring hand on her back.

"Is it to your satisfaction Alexa?"

"Y-yes," Lex stammered. "I… I am sorry this is great. I never expected this, let alone could imagine wearing anything like this ever before. But I wonder why is my back suddenly not covered by the armor anymore when it clearly had covering for it?"

"That is because your mammary glands required the extra protection. The chest armor for females in general has an unprotected rear due to the need of extra material for the chest" Lok'Tar added.

"Then it is settled," the matriarch declared. "Warrior Sister Alexa of the Clan Singing Blades has officially joined our ranks. Now wear your awu'asa proudly. Attach your shin guards and sandals and let us rejoin the Council of Ancients."

"Thank you," Lex mumbled but continued an inner monologue. _"I think."_

**XXXX**

Dressed in full battle regalia, Lex and the matriarch entered the chamber of Ancients. The matriarch appeared all powerful yet carried herself with a predatory grace that Lex had never seen before from Scar or the Elder Bakuub. The matriarch's words still ringed in her ears, _"Alexa, we, Warrior Sisters, are the ones that rule the Yautja. We are more powerful, deadlier, more ferocious, and passionate than the males. We stand above them, they serve us, and more importantly, they will bow to our will. We are the live givers, avatars of Paya and slighting our honor will brand them Bad Bloods._

So Lex did as she was told, imagining being the ruler of all, straightening her shoulders, while looking ahead, imitating the matriarch before her as best she could. But Lex felt anything but in control. She was questioning everything and each step or reaction was calculated and weight repeatedly in order to ensure her survival. It wasn't even planned or deliberate, somewhere deep within her; primal instincts had awoken and directed her down a spiraling path towards embracing her new life.

She was thankful for that, knowing to trust her instincts, even her new found ones. That they had never led her astray but it still didn't keep her from panicking in fear from losing her humanity. She figured that her mind still hadn't properly realized her situation and was now only impatiently waiting for her mental breakdown.

"What is the meaning of this?" The matriarch growled angrily and tore Lex from her thoughts. "Why do I find one of my Ancients covered in fresh wounds? Why is it that an honorable warrior lays mangled at my feet, unconscious and barely breathing? Why is the smell of spilled blood so strong in these hallowed halls when my orders where to observe and study?" The matriarch thundered as her tresses rose from her back in a clear sign of anger.

"Silence!" the matriarch continued as one of the Ancients tried to speak. "I have come here to inform you of my ruling. I have come here to ask for your guidance. Yet all I find before me are old, decrepit, and bloodlust filled Yautja that act like uncivilized kiande amedha."

"Honored matriarch," the albino Ancient trilled. "We await your ruling."

A deep menacing growl echoed through the chamber, one originating from the matriarch herself. "Elder Bakuub see to your honored warrior and inform him of my displeasure in allowing himself become a breeder for the hard meats. Tell him that I expect him to train, he is not allowed to join the hunts until I deem him ready."

"As you command Grand Mother," the Elder bowed and lifted Scar's bloodied frame and turned to leave.

"Bakuub," the matriarch stopped him. "Have the item I made you prepare from the abomination be send to me. I will present it to Alexa myself. And one more thing," at this the matriarch stepped aside to reveal Lex standing behind her.

"I present to you Alexa, Warrior Sister of the Singing Blade Clan. The first and hopefully not the last for the Singing Blade Clan in over a century."

"You honor my clan Grand Mother," Bakuub bowed his head.

"It is not I that honors your clan," the matriarch replied. "The honor befalls upon Alexa, as it was her that passed the chiva willfully unprepared and under skilled."

"Alexa," Elder Bakuub turned towards her. "You honor me and my clan."

"Um… y-you're welcome," Lex stammered. "I-I just wanted to survive."

"Nevertheless," the matriarch interjected and dismissed the Elder Bakuub with a hand gesture. "You have brought great honor to your bearers and forbearers. Take pride in your achievement and take solace for you will need it."

"W-what?" Lex asked with wide eyes.

The matriarch looked at the assembled Ancients before her, "I will train you myself for it appears the Clans are incapable of following simple orders. How can I expect them to ensure that you receive proper training? Now come, when you are ready, you will be allowed to return to the Singing Blade Clan and join the Hunt."

* * *

**And? How was it? **


End file.
